


Lilac Sunsets on Desert Skies

by the_other_odd_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Allura is a badass, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drug lords, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone swears a lot, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is best boy, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is trying, M/M, Matt is a cop, OCs - Freeform, Pidge is a literal troll, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro is Keith’s big bro, Shiro is too, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), except Hunk, guns and cars, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_odd_one/pseuds/the_other_odd_one
Summary: Lance wasn't the best of guys to hang around, and Keith knew it. He saw it from Junior Year of High School, when the boy became addicted to danger. Keith never thought he'd be a voice of reason, when his whole life he'd been the one taking the leap of faith. Things were changing, for better or for worse, and it was up to him to choose.





	1. I Wouldn't Change You

Freshman Year of High school

Keith glared at the pair of blue eyes staring at him from across the classroom. The owner of the eyes quickly turned away, facing the front of the room where the teacher stood. ‘What a weirdo.’ Keith thought as he stretched his legs out and yawned. The bell rang for class to end shortly after and he wasn’t surprised to see the tan-skinned, blue eyed boy from before, making a beeline for his desk. Was he part of some gang? Shiro had warned him about the kids at this school, but still, it's only the second day...

“You’re Keith, right?” The boy asked with a raised brow. Keith tilted his head to the side with a scowl. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you…” The boy paused and quickly scanned the classroom for any students that may have been listening, before leaning his head down and breaking into a whisper. 

“Are you really a cowboy?”

Keith blinked and turned away, packing his stuff together.  
“Just because I’m from Texas doesn’t-”

“I knew it! Hunk said you weren’t but I knew! I’m always right!” he exclaimed with a wide smile, outstretching his hand.

“The name’s Lance McClain, the coolest kid here at Garrison High.” he said proudly. Keith rose his brow at the taller boy who offered his hand and simply zipped his bookbag shut instead of obliging in the hand shake.

“What makes you so cool?” He scoffed, obviously unamused. Lance’s smile faltered for only a second before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“That’s a long list cowboy.” he chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes and went to push past the dark skinned boy for his next class. 

“I can show you next period!” Lance exclaimed as he sped past Keith, yanking the straps of his own book bag.

Keith frowned at the boy’s suggestion. “How do you-”

“I saw your schedule amigo. We’ve got P.E.” he said before dashing out the room and into the busy hall of students.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith watched as Lance faked out his two opponents and crossed the basketball between his legs. He lifted his arms and made the shot, the ball gracefully slipping through the hoop in one try. So he’s good at basketball? Who is this kid exactly? Keith made eye contact with him briefly and watched as he jogged over to the shorter boy in the bleachers.

He reminded him of Shiro almost, the fact that they both played basketball made it worse. Shiro had given up on that dream to become a cop. He’d told him that life around here was tough and Keith wouldn’t have too much trouble fitting in. Practical brother bonding. Before he moved back, he lived with his grandpa for a year while his parents got their life together. He never thought he’d wind up in Chicago.

“Super awesome right?! They call me the Sharpshooter.” Lance said, a radiant smile flashing across his face. Keith shrugged as if it was normal and fanned his hand at the tan boy. 

“So what, you’re just like any of the other freshman here.” Keith sighed. Lance’s smile only grew. 

“Yeah? I don’t see any other freshman with a promised spot on the Varsity team.” he cooed, raising his eyebrows. Keith couldn't help his look of surprise but shrugged it off quickly.

“So what?” he grumbled.

“Don’t act so glum cowboy, what’s your deal?” Lance asked, leaning against the bleachers. Keith didn't reply, trying to focus on his ‘I don’t care bravado’. 

“It’s just weird.” he mumbled pointing at himself. “That you’re being so nice… to me.”

Keith jumped in surprise when Lance barked out in laughter. The taller boy hunched over and snorted, his eyes tearing up.

“What’re you emo or something?! I’m just tryna make a friend!” he exclaimed. Keith fidgeted with his fingers and avoided Lance’s eyes.

“Well I hate to disappoint but I’m not a very good one of those.” he sighed. He was hoping for a little change at this school, maybe he was wrong. He'd hurt too many people at his other schools and even decided to not care. He’s been expelled twice. So one could think it’d be hard for him to confide in others easily.

“But out of curiosity, why?” Keith asked, stretching his legs out against the bleacher in front of him. Lance swung his head around, looking if anyone was nearby before he lowered his voice into a whisper like when they were in class.

“In case you shoot this place up, I’ve gotta make my allies while I can.” 

“What the hell, man!” Keith exclaimed.

“I’m kidding! It’s just a matter of boosting my rep, especially if you’re not really some soppy emo kid.”

“You’re an ass.” Keith grumbled, getting up from where he sat and making his way to the locker room.

“Only sometimes!” Lance called after him before picking up the basketball and breaking back into his practice routine. Keith kept his shoulders stiff as if to hide his reddening cheeks. ‘Who is he?’

~~~~~~~

(One year later) Sophomore Year of High School

“How can you eat that?” Hunk said as he stared at Keith in disgust. Keith took another bite of the steak on his tray before shrugging. 

“It tastes fine to me.”

“It’s absolutely disgusting is what it is. I guarantee you the meat is fake. It’s just grease shaped like a patty.”

“Well it’s better than nothing.” Keith sighed. 

Hunk shook his head. “Where is Lance? He should’ve been here by now.” he said, leaning back in his seat to get a better look at the cafeteria around them.

Keith shrugged before stabbing his fork at the thick gravy covering the mashed potatoes. “He’s probably out with some girl again.”

“Figures.” Hunk chuckled and scanned the cafeteria for answers. The lunch period was short already as it was, without Lance it was too quiet for their own comfort. Keith took another bite and Hunk gagged. 

“Please, just… don’t eat anymore, it’s torcher.”

“It just tastes like eggs.”

“Mashed potatoes isn’t supposed to taste like eggs Keith!” Hunk wheezed.

Something slammed down next to the two friends making them nearly yelp in surprise. Lance plopped down beside Keith before shoving his tray out to the side and dumping out burgers from the bag in his hand. 

“Bone apple teeth. That’s french for I have burgers.” 

“I don’t think it is.” Hunk said but obliged, digging into the food in his reach. Keith grabbed a burger too and examined it carefully.

“Lance can you… can you drive yet?” Keith asked. Lance glowered down at the table and took a bite from his burger.

“No, not yet. The driver’s ed program here is shit. I’m lying on my hours as soon as I get my permit.” he said through a mouthful.

“Swo howd yhwo get ouwff cwampaus?” 

“Hunk please swallow first.”

“Sorry, so how’d you get off campus? I didn’t think-”

“I know a guy.” Lance said simply before digging a fry out of the bag. Hunk finished and leaned back in satisfaction. Keith eventually went back to the somewhat edible food on his tray, making Hunk nearly gag again.

“Can you drive yet Keef?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head and crossed his arms. “There’s no point, I can just walk everywhere around here.”

“That’s so lame! Don’t you yearn to go behind the wheel and just… floor it?!”

“No, actually. I’m fine jogging to school.”

“You’re just one of those extreme guys.” Lance huffed.

“Some of us don’t have the luxury of buying cars Lance.” Hunk finally chimed in.

“You guys just wait, I’ll be making it big in the NBA. I’ve got a straight shot at being number one, then I’ll have the money to buy everyone cars.”

“Lance, your dreams are so childish.”

“You’ll see Keef! I’ll get the money. Then I’ll get to see my family again.” Lance said, gazing down at the last bite of his burger.

“Where is your family?” Keith asked, pushing his tray of meat to the side again. Lance glanced over at Hunk who was giving him a sympathetic look.

“They’re in Cuba, I ran away a while back to live with my Uncle Coran. Life’s been tough without them but I’m getting through.” he sighed, his hand winding up on the back of his neck. Keith only got a glimpse of the struggles going inside the boy. It took him by surprise really, Lance was always so upbeat and yet… 

“Yo Sharpshooter! Let’s head to the gym!” a voice behind them called. Lance stiffened before smiling wide and pointing finger guns at the individual. 

“You bet Peter!” Lance called back. He stood and gathered up everyone’s trash.

“Welp, duty calls. See you guys tomorrow.” Lance hummed before walking off towards the gym where a group of teens waited for him. 

Keith watched him go, a confused look still stuck on his face. He’s going to make a decision he’ll probably regret. Keith sighed through his nose and pulled at his jacket uncomfortably. He decided he’s going to stick with Lance and be his friend. Pushing people away isn’t an option anymore, he’s going to change. He’s going to become a better person, starting today.


	2. Bruises To Avoid Words

Junior Year of High School

“What the hell Lance?!” Keith gawked at Lance’s bruised eye and the welts on his cheek as he walked into class. He threw his arms up in the air in defeat before placing his forehead on the desk. 

“I know I know, just leave me alone Keef. It’s not even that bad.” Lance chuckled with a smile, wincing when Keith touched the skin near it.

“Damn, what happened?”

“Well, let’s just say I’m not....” Lance paused and his gaze was set on his shoes, his smile disappearing. The bell rang for class to start and Keith sighed. 

“Do you wanna just tell me and Hunk at lunch?” he asked, walking back to his seat. Lance only nodded, that same painful look on his face from before.

Keith sat down and gazed intently at him. Lance hasn’t been acting like himself lately. Since they both have workouts after school for sports, they meet in the locker room almost everyday, and Keith’s not one to lie, he’s seen the bruises littering Lance’s back. It was unnerving actually. Lance wasn’t one to get in fights but…

Lance raised his hand and the teacher called on him. He mumbled a request to use the restroom and he stood, striding out the class. Keith blinked, realizing he’d been staring. Something was up with Lance. Something was going on he wasn’t telling anyone about, and that didn’t sit right with Keith. They were best friends after all, he should feel comfortable telling Keith what was wrong. Keith stiffened as the sudden realization hit him like a hammer. 

He’s never really talked to Lance himself… about anything personal. He can’t remember a time he mentioned his family and the farm they owned in Iowa. The abuse from his grandfather, his grandmother passing away and how that hit him harder than anything. Keith ran a hand through his hair. They’ve been ‘so called’ friends for three years and he hasn’t really shared anything. He’s just as bad. He doesn’t have the right to demand Lance to speak up because well… he doesn’t ever either. Maybe Lance didn’t know he could talk about that stuff with him. Is that normal? Is that why Lance isn't saying anything? Keith leaned back in his chair as the lesson dragged on. He’ll just have to wait until lunch period to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith watched him closely as he ate. Lance could feel his friend’s stares but he said nothing, shuffling his spoon through the slop the cafeteria management called ‘chili’. Something was up and Lance was trying his best to avoid it. Hunk was noticing how hard he was practicing with basketball and Keith overheard some boys in the locker room talking about how Lance was overdoing it. Was it basketball?

“You’re avoiding us again Lance.” Hunk finally said, his face conveying concern. Lance lifted his eyes to the two teens in front of him before shifting his gaze to the side, both his hands finding its way to the back of his neck. 

“Sorry guys. I’m just not as cool as I thought I was.” the brunette murmured. Keith snorted and Hunk shot him a glare.  
“I mean, I thought I was actually gonna make it up there. I thought I’d be able to go to college for it. I really did.”

“I’m not following.” Hunk said, pursing his lips.

“I’m saying that I’m quitting basketball.” Lance blurted, his fists clenched on the table. There was a long silence before he finally spoke again.

“There’s no room for me on the team. No matter how hard I practice, it’s the same. I need to just step aside and let the incoming kids have their chance.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked, crossing his arms.

“Basketball just isn’t my thing anymore.”

“You’re the best out there Lance! You can’t just quit!”

“I have to Keith!” Lance shot back.  
“If I don’t, it’ll only get worse. They don’t like me on the team so I’m doing what’s best. I can’t keep faking it guys. There’s no team when I’m around.”

“Wait, your teammates did that to you?” Hunk asked. 

It was a good guess, making Lance’s gaze shift downward at the table again. Keith set his jaw before getting to his feet, slamming his hand down on the table and gaining a few stares from tables nearby.

“That’s bullshit Lance and you know it.” he hissed.

“Keith come on man, sit down.”

“No! That’s not the Lance I know!”

“Then maybe you don’t know me.” Lance snarled back and grabbed his tray before walking out the lunchroom without another word.

~~~~~~~~

The next day Lance was quiet, avoiding Keith like the plague and sticking to Hunk as if he were his lifeline. ‘So what? Lance is bringing it on himself. Quitting the one thing he’s good at is stupid.’ Keith thought. He scoffed under his breath at the tan skinned boy as he sat down in the seat beside him. He saw the way Lance’s jaw tightened at the sound. ‘Maybe it’s not his fault though. If his teammates really did take out their frustrations on him then…’ Keith audibly groaned when he realized he’d have to apologize in order to regain a stable friendship.

When lunch finally rolled around, Keith sat in the usual spot next to Lance, who stood to move away but Keith grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” He said flatly. Lance’s eyes gave him a once over before he slowly sat back down.

“Don’t get all depressed on me, cowboy.” Lance hummed. Keith exhaled a breath of relief before he nodded.

“I didn’t expect this to be that easy.”

“I’m a forgiving person.” Lance said quietly, his gaze flicking to Hunk as he sat down.  
“You need to find a new hobby is all.” Hunk stated. Lance tilted his head side to side as if debating.

“So, like soccer?” he murmured.

“Well, Keith likes to run and I like to tinker with stuff in my dad’s workshop. Those are hobbies too.”

“So I could run and build stuff?”

“Whatever works for you.” Keith said. There was a long pause, long enough for two pairs of dark eyes to land on Lance. They needed to find a way to get him doing… something. Keith still couldn’t quite believe it. His teammates seemed to love him, why would they just suddenly turn their back on him like that? It just didn’t add up.

“But what if that’s just it? I don’t have a thing?” Lance said, cutting through Keith’s thoughts.

“Everyone has a thing.”

“I’m nothing like you guys.” Lance grumbled, slouching in his seat.

Keith shook his head with a snort.  
“Maybe that’s a good thing.” 

~~~~~~~~

Lance slammed his hands down on Keith’s desk, waking him up with a start. It was only second period and Keith muttered a curse. Lance has been acting weird lately, more jittery than usual, so he wasn’t surprised to see him spontaneously combust with excitement before his eyes.

“Dude what the hell, I’m tryna sleep here.”

“I found my thing!” Lance exclaimed, exhilaration bubbling off the boy in huge waves.

Keith blinked. “What?”

“I found my thing! I have a thing!”

“What is it?!” Keith asked.

“I can’t tell you.” Lance said in a hushed whisper before biting his lip.

“Lance I swear to god you’re just an asshole.”

“I’ll tell you guys at lunch!” he called and giddily dashed out the door.

Keith watched him go, still drowsy from his sudden wake up call. He slowly got his stuff together and eventually left class, late to his study hall hour.


	3. The Stars Can't Be Out This Early

Hunk and Keith shared a look before staring at Lance expectantly as he practically bounced in his seat. The Cuban boy took a deep breath and raised his hands in a square as if to say ‘picture this’. Lance bit his lip to stifle his laughter and exhaled, finally ready to speak.

“Racing.” He said. There was an long silence between them until Hunk let out a painful groan. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Hunk grumbled.

“You wanna go for the track team?” Keith asked with a frown. It was actually a good choice. The team here wasn’t the best and Keith’s seen Lance run. He’s got speed on him. He’d just need to practice out on a track. He’s only ever seen him run around on a court.

“No no, with cars Keef.”

“What?!” Keith shouted, his thought process shattering completely.

“Shut up! Someone might hear you!” Lance hissed.

“That’s illegal Lance and it can get you killed.” Keith countered, looking to Hunk for backup but the other male was in his own world, mumbling about how he needed better friends while he rubbed his temple.

“Lance, we didn’t mean street racing.” he sighed.

“But-”

“You can’t street race Lance. Where would you even… I’m going insane.” Hunk sighed. Keith nodded, agreeing with the larger boy.

“Why not?”

“UM? MY BROTHER IS A COP???” Keith fumed, waving his hands in Lance’s face.   
“Does that not ring a bell?!”

“I’ll be a sneaky boy.”

“Oh my god Lance.” Hunk lifted his hands and sighed, heavier this time. “There’s no way you could even control a car enough to race it.”

“I have my license! What about you Keith, do you think I can?” Lance babbled. Keith didn’t reply, the bell ringing for the lunch period to end before anything else was said. Lance sighed, obviously in distress before sulking to his next class. ‘What on earth is he thinking?’

~~~~~~~~

“Keef!” a familiar voice called, catching the raven-haired boy’s attention. Lance jogged over, obviously out of breath as he grabbed Keith’s shoulders. School had just let out and he was on his way to the locker room, confused on as why his Cuban friend was in such a hurry to see him.

“I wanna show you somethen!” he panted. 

Keith rose his brow, immediately debating whether he should go with him and be late to track practice or just go straight to the locker room. Keith turned to Lance to tell him ‘maybe another time’ but stopped, seeing the desperate look on his face. Before Keith could register and point it out, it disappeared just as fast as it came. Lance is trying his hardest isn’t he? 

“Alright, make it quick.” Keith sighed, letting Lance pull him across the parking lot.

The two boys walked for a while and the sun began to set behind the many buildings around them, making Keith regret his decision. Yet he still followed, Lance not letting go of his wrist once as they went. Keith frowned at his tightening grip and looked ahead to see the streets becoming dark and empty.

“Uh, Lance?”

“Hm?”

“It’s...getting really late.”

“We’re almost there!” Lance took another turn down an ally Keith didn’t recognize, finally letting go of his wrist. The loss of the touch made Keith shiver. He frowned at the smell of marijuana smoke and urine.

Actually, he didn’t recognize anything for a while now. Where were they? Keith whipped his head about in confusion, searching for something familiar, anything. He audibly groaned, realizing this was probably one of Lance’s secret hideouts he told Keith and Hunk endless stories about.

Before Keith could question their whereabouts, a siren behind them blared, nearly making the boys scream. A police cruiser sat behind them, its lights flashing in warning. Lance’s face turned to a deathly pale, his eyes wide. So, was Lance taking him somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be? The cruiser inched forward and the window rolled down to reveal a familiar tuft of white hair on top of a neatly shaved head. Keith scoffed and flicked his middle finger up at the police car. 

“What the hell Shiro!?” he shouted.

“Watch your mouth kid.” Keith’s older brother teased, his face erupting into a contagious smile.

Lance visibly relaxed and let go of Keith’s arm realizing he'd grabbed a hold of it. Keith walked over to the police car and the two spoke in private. Shiro’s eyes met Lance’s and he waved before his attention was back on his brother. Lance waved sheepishly back. 

“Hey Mullet.”

“What?”

“You don’t need to drink the whole bowl of soup to know how it tastes.” Shiro said, slipping his sunglasses off his nose and into the seat beside him. Keith scowled.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“When I said make a difference in your life, I didn’t mean snoop around for a sex joint with some Varsity athlete.”

“The fuck?!”

“Whoa! Calm down ranger! It’s a joke. Lance is a good kid, I wouldn’t mind. I know you like him.”

“wHat the fUck?!” Keith stepped back from the car, his face erupting into a deep blush. Shiro winked and drove forward, ignoring his younger brother’s reaction and smiling at Lance.

“Heya Sharpshooter! How’ve you been?!”

“Uhm, pretty good.” Lance said with a small smile.

“I heard you guys won nationals! That’s awesome!”

“Oh… it was a real close game.” Lance laughed. Keith frowned at the forced expression, confused as to why he didn’t tell him the truth. That’s right… Shiro didn’t know about Lance quitting the team...

“Thanks for keeping Mullet outta trouble! Stay safe!” Shiro called before rolling up his window and speeding off, Keith shouting a curse after him.

Lance turned to Keith with a smirk.   
“Well, well, it does look like your growing a mullet!” He squawked, making Keith subconsciously run his hand through the raven locks as if to hide them. As Lance went into a fit of giggles, Keith sighed and grumpily crossed his arms.

“What’s the big deal? I like my hair!”

“It’s just… that’s such an old hair style Keef.”

“Whatever.” Keith growled, kicking at the dirt near his foot, the blush on his face fading. He won’t admit it, but Shiro was right. He liked Lance. A lot. Too much even. Of course he’d never admit it. It was just a stupid crush, it’ll fade eventually.  
“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“Why’d you lie?” Keith asked suddenly, his brows still knit together. Lance opened his mouth to reply but paused, his expression going soft. He yawned and stretched his arms up to the sky.

“About what?”

“You know, basketball, why didn’t you just-”

“Then… uhm… uncle Coran will find out about what I really do after school… so let’s just keep it that way that I play basketball alright?”

“Lance, what if someone sees you?”

“No one comes to my games Keith, so it’s all the same.” Lance sighed and faced the direction they were walking in before.

“We’re almost there.” he said and started back in his trek forward, Keith not too far behind. A strange feeling in his gut told him differently. The feeling in the very very dark corner of his mind said that Lance was lying to him. Keith pushed it farther back in an attempt to make it disappear.

~~~~~~

Lance finally stopped in an alley, a large one at that, which appeared to be drenched in grease. Keith wrinkled his nose at the smell, lifting his shirt collar over his nose to stop it. Lance put his hands on his hips and grinned towards an old shack, the moon shining above them.

“Lance, it’s almost seven, where the hell are we?” Keith hissed. Lance pointed to the left of them.

“Altea University is over there. We’re by the dorms I believe.” Lance said matter-a-factly.

Keith shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets when a cold gust of wind blew by, ruffling his hair and making the oil smell stronger. He noticed inside the old shack was a blue tarp, hanging over something that wasn’t visible until the wind blew through the alley. A corner of the tarp lifted and exposed what looked like a tire and the front bumper of a car. Keith’s eyes widened and he took a step back.

“Uh, Lance?”

“I’ve already named her so there’s no take backs!” Lance exclaimed running forward for it. Keith chased after him as if to stop him. Lance tore off the tarp from on top the car, revealing a slick and a seemingly brand new corvette. Lance’s smile grew and Keith felt his heart leap in his chestout of curiosity.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Lance practically gasped. Keith eyed the vehicle, walking down one side and down another. 

“Who’s is it?”

“That’s the thing! I have no idea! It’s been abandoned for a while. I mean look at the tires, they’re all flat.”

“Lance, this is serious, who’s car is this?” Keith tested, a frown forming on his face.

“I don’t know, but she’s mine now.” Lance said, hugging the hood. Keith felt like ripping his hair out as he swallowed down a scream. 

“Lance, you are insane! Put the tarp back on it.”

“Keef! Don’t be like that! It’s been a year and no one has driven it!” Lance chided. Keith spun around on Lance, his face red.

“You’ve been coming here for a year?!”

“Well, yeah, I’ve been y’know fixing her up every now and then, adding on things here and there. Then last night I saw a street race down by that one-”

“Lance this needs to stop. You’re in over your head.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing Keith! I mean, look at all the money we could make!”

“We?! No, I’m not getting involved in this.” Keith said flatly. Lance pouted and carressed his fingers down the silver of the car’s hood. They stood in silence for a while until Keith’s curiosity felt like it was going to burst.

“How much money do they make?” Keith whispered. Lance perked and his smile returned.

“I heard the winner of the race won four thousand.”

“Four thousand dollars?!” Keith shouted in disbelief. Lance nodded. Another long pause.

Keith walked around the shack and spotted what he assumed to be the keys hanging on a nail. He looked back at Lance, then back at the keys. He took one last look at Lance before crossing his arms. He sighed and grabbed the keys before shoving them in his pocket. 

“Okay, so let’s just say I did let you drive this thing…” Keith said, peeking in through a window. Lance was right, the vehicle was brand new, seemingly untouched. When he looked back up Lance was shaking in anticipation. Keith finally gave in with a sigh.

“One ride.” He said, holding up his index finger and his eyes hard. Lance squealed like a toddler and ran to the back of the shack where a car jack sat. 

“There’s five tires back here I can use!” He called. Keith pulled out his phone and text his mom he was going to stay over at Lance’s for the night. She texted back her approval and he pocketed his phone, surprised to see Lance was already unbolting one of the tires.

“Well? Get over here and help me Mullet!” Lance chuckled.

~~~~~~~~

They finished changing all four tires around ten at night, Keith’s arms screaming in disapproval as they lifted the last tire onto its mount. Keith wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and panted heavily. Lance quickly finished and plopped down on the dirty ground, tired. 

“That was harder than it looked.” He panted. Keith nodded in agreement, his head lolling to the side in exhaustion. 

“So what now?” Keith asked. Lance slowly stood, wiping at the sweat on his arms in irritation. 

“I’m not sure, this as far as I’ve gotten with her.”

“She is pretty now that she’s not so tilted.” Keith said, gazing at the vehicle. The key to the car suddenly felt heavy in his pocket, like a huge rock, weighing his every step towards the back. 

“So what’d you name her?” Keith asked with a yawn. Lance followed him behind the vehicle and leaned against the back of the shack, wiping his grease covered hands on his jeans.

“Phantom.” He swooned, folding his arms across his chest. Keith couldn’t help but grin at Lance’s fondness of the vehicle. He hadn’t seen him so excited about something since he played basketball on the Varsity team back in their freshman year.

“That’s a kickass name Lance.”

“Thanks Mullet.” he chuckled. 

“I personally would have named her Ghost Rider.” A voice said from behind them. Both boys screamed and jumped back, staring at the older man standing near an opening in the shack.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Keith screeched, pointing a shaky hand at the man and shoving Lance off him.

“I’m the owner of this goddamn car you little brats!” The old man shot back. Keith quickly apologized and elbowed Lance until he did too.

“You kids are trouble.” He grumbled, slowly walking over to the car. He used his cane for balance before he smacked the side of the tires a few times, a tight frown on his face. He looked back at the two teens with a confused expression.

“You two did this by yourself?” He asked. Lance nodded uneasily, his eyes still wide. Suddenly the old man laughed, pointing at them.

“Sir why the hell did you just come out of nowhere?” Lance asked in a strained, high-pitched voice.

“I knew God was an asshole!” He cackled cheerfully. Lance shot Keith a confused look before directing his attention back to the older man.

“What the actual fuck?” Keith whispered, still staring in uncertainty at the old man.

“I told him no and no and no. I hate kids. I’ve always hated your generation.” He said, pointing his cane at Keith.

“And it looks like he’s tired of my bullshit.” the man sighed, running his nimble fingers through his whispy white beard.

“I’m sorry sir, we didn’t-”

“Which one of you found her?” The old man asked.

Keith pointed at Lance without hesitation, his eyebrows raised. Lance gasped and tried to smack his hand away.

“How long have you been fixing her up boy?”

“Er… only a couple months ago, so-”

“What’s your name?”

“L-Lance.”

“Lance, I hope you can drive.” The old man chuckled lightly. “Anyway, I’ve had this piece of garbage for years and haven’t put it to use. So I’ll make you a deal.”

“N-No sir we… I just came here to-”

“You want it don’t you? Well, shut your trap.” Lance obeyed, quickly shutting his mouth. The old man rounded the corner and held his hand out to Keith.

“Give me them keys.” he said. Keith quickly fished them out of his pocket and placed them in the man’s hand.

“You’re gonna make me a deal kiddo.” He said, holding the key up by the skull keychain.

“Lance, maybe we should-”

“I need you to swear that you’ll take her for night rides down to the country and that you’ll push her to her fastest. She was meant to be driven past breaking point and I’m tired of her staring at me accusingly everytime I come here.” he said. “So drive her fast and hard.” The old man smiled. “And don’t look back.”

Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing.‘This guy’s insane! There’s no way Lance would…’ Keith let as his gaze lift to the taller boy beside him.

Another gust of wind blew down the alley, ruffling Lance’s brown hair and his shirt. For that whole minute, Keith saw the wheels behind Lance’s ocean eyes begin to turn. Something changed then, it was a different change in Lance, one Keith thought he’d never see in his friend as the keys swayed in the old man’s hand. It was in that moment that Lance’s mind which was drowning for so long, blossomed into a fire that became uncontrollable. Lance reached out and grasped the keys firmly.

“Yes sir.”

“And you.” The old man let go of the keys and turned his attention to Keith who was still gazing intently at his friend.

“I need you to keep your eye on him. Keep him in check and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” he continued.   
“Everyone needs someone to keep them accountable, lucky you it’s your emo ass.” Keith opened his mouth to say something but stopped and only nodded. Lance’s wide smile was contagious, getting Keith to smile too and let out a goofy laugh.

The old man grumbled something before turning around. “And one last thing.” He said with a cough. Both boys were bubbling with laughter at the sudden gift.

“It’s unregistered, I bought it and haven’t touched it so she’s all yours. It’s just a matter of business.”

“But sir! Who...Who are you?!” Keith called. The old man turned and looked at him with a mischievous look in his blue eyes.

“You’ll find out soon enough. My daughter Allura will catch up to you two and see.” he said.

“Who’s your daughter, this isn’t making any sense, how-”

“Shut up and take my car you dipshits! I want it off my hands!”

“You’re a criminal aren't you?!” Keith shouted after him. The old man hurried out the shack and disappeared into the night, leaving a pissed off Keith to shout curses after him.

“That was so hella weird.” he growled, walking back to the car where Lance was still frozen in place. 

“Let’s get outta here Lance, I don’t trust him one bit.” Keith said, grabbing his arm to pull him out but Lance didn’t budge. Keith’s grip loosened as he tried to look at his friend who was staring at the key in his hand.

“Lance?” Keith whispered. Lance’s eyes slowly met Keith’s lilac ones and he burst into a frenzy of happy chants, skipping around the car.

“It’s mine! It’s all mine!”

“Lance! What the hell are you-”

“The Phantom is mine!”

“But-”

“You can’t tell me shit Mullet! You said I could ride her!”

“What the hell?! I didn’t actually think an old man would appear out of literally nowhere and-”

“Shut it! We’re going for a drive!” Lance laughed, unlocking the driver’s door.

Keith groaned but got in after him. The sweaty boys sat in the car for a bit, acknowledging the new smell and its interior. 

“Aren’t these cars really old?”

“Nothing Hunk can’t fix.” Lance said, starting the car. 

“There’s no way Hunk will agree to this.”

“Unless he thinks its Shiro’s and- HOLY SHIT!” Lance gasped, pointing at a blue button near the steering wheel that Keith’s never seen before.

“What is that?!”

“That old man lied! He’s messed with this car!” Lance gawked.

“What is that suppos-”

“It’s a fucking nitrous trigger! That nutcase knew what I was looking for!”

“Lance, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Keith said, wringing his hands out on his legs.

“This is a race car Keith. It’s a real one, it’s… we can…” Lance let out a triumphant scream before pounding the steering wheel with his fists. He leaned back and let out a long sigh. Keith looked at him strangely but agreed silently. Maybe this really was Lance’s thing. Maybe this will eventually get them in trouble. Maybe this would even put them in prison. Yet in that moment, Keith didn’t care. He was with Lance, and his mind was numb.

“Let’s go get her checked on."


	4. When Your Heart is Tired

Hunk yawned, his eyes barely open as he stared at his two friends who were covered from head to toe in mud and grease. He looked back at the expensive-looking corvette before nodding.

“No.” He said flatly and went to close the window to his room. Lance dove his arm in the way before he shut it, nearly hitting the screen.

“Please Hunk. Just this once.” Lance begged. Hunk rose his brow at Lance’s tone before looking back at Keith.

“You let him do this?”

“There was no stopping him, and the story about the old man is true.” he said. Hunk let out a loud groan before yawning again.

“It’s past midnight.”

“Please Hunk.” Lance murmured, pouting. Hunk’s eye twitched and he sighed in defeat, opening his window wider and slipped out (with difficulty) into the yard. 

“Take it to the garage, I’ll see what I can do.” Hunk mumbled, tying the yellow pajama pants around his waist tighter. 

Lance and Keith did whatever Hunk told them, lending him tools and watching the older teen get to work on the vehicle.

“So, if I’m going to do this I need you to make me a promise Lance.” Hunk said, raising a brow at him. Lance nodded, handing him a wrench. 

“If I... find out you’ve been racing, I’ll call the cops. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt and be oblivious to this blue juice. And I need you to promise me not to race until we’re out of high school.” Hunk said, gesturing to the blue can of nitrous hidden.

“This schrader valve isn’t being used for its intended purpose either. Jeez Lance, where did you find a car like this? It shouldn’t exist.”

“I know a guy.” Lance shrugged, making Hunk snort in amusement.

“You will never cease to amaze me.” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short chapter,,, i'd hate for you guys to wait a whole week for only a couple hundred words :/
> 
> I'm still updating tomorrow!!!


	5. If I was Cold, Would You Take It Personal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the gang make an appearance!!! :)

Five Years Later, Senior year in College, 

Lance elbowed Keith in the ribs from beside him, hard. 

“Don't take it personal cowboy. I don't trust many people to drive her.”

“You'd think you'd trust me of all people Lance.” Keith growled, crossing his arms. Lance let his foot push harder on the gas as they drove through the darkness of night, the country fields barely visible as the moon shone above.

Lance sighed as he continued to drive the sleek silver corvette. Keith didn't say anything else as he sulked in the passenger seat. The two had found themselves getting into more and more arguments as they both approached their second graduations. Lance had only had a year left of college. Money would run out and he'd have to fund a way to get a job or scrape together enough money to try and be a professional racer and not the gangster bet races he does now. It's all the people want in the large steel trap of Chicago. 

Entertainment. If a man were to make any money they'd have to put their lives at risk or make it big. Since Lance had to throw away his dream of basketball for untold reasons, scurrying around the ghettos has been his hobby for the past three years. Unbelievably enough, Keith has kept his head on straight, helping Lance try to get his life together and nurse his own life back to health. 

He'll be honest, Lance is a handful, a complete moron. He's smart, extremely so, but he wastes it. He just can't stop the bad habits of diving into danger. Keith frowned at the thought. If it not for Lance’s irrational acts and wishes, Keith might as well be just as insane. He'd never admit it but Keith has thought about racing with the Phantom. Even if it was only once. The ache in the pit of his stomach has never been fed. 

Lance, without realizing it, is keeping him grounded. If he were to finally show his ideas and tendencies, he’d wind up in a mental hospital in no time. Keith was just the type of guy people avoided. He was quiet and reserved, his mind screaming and restless. Lance glanced over at the shorter boy beside him.

“How'd you like New Mexico?” he asked.

“We didn't make enough.” Keith said flatly, looking out the window at the desert roads. Lance frowned.

“It was a good pay. That race was hard as hell.” He murmured. Keith his eyes widened and he spun around in his seat, the seat belt scraping against his neck.

“You almost died again Lance! What was that? The whole ‘I can make that’?!”

“And I did make it. Smoothly.”

“Barely.” Keith mumbled, crossing his arms tighter so his fingers can dig into his sleeves.

Lance didn't reply then, either too engrossed in driving or simply choosing not to reply. He scrunched his nose up in almost a snarl.

“What're you my mom?”

“Apparently.” Keith snorted. Lance sighed and leaned back as he turned the wheel.

“Alright listen, I'm just… I'm on a tight shift here. I've got Davis on my ass about some money.”

“So pay him.” Keith said harshly, his teeth gritting together. 

“I can't just-”

“Pay.Him.” 

Keith knew how Lance was with money. It wasn't that hard to stay out of debt, not in Lance’s case. He just wasted his money on things like the bar and the club and partying. It was stupid, suicidal even; simply because Lance didn't get in debt with just anyone. He managed to owe money to some of the most notorious criminals and gangs known to the fifty states. 

Lance scoffed and fidgeted with the buttons for the locks on the doors beside him.  
“Since you insist so nicely. You're lucky I made enough at that gig.”

“You're lucky I skipped classes to come all the way out here.” Keith snapped. They were gone half a week, driving nonstop as they tried to make their way back to Chicago in record time.

Lance shook his head, a tight smile on his lips.  
“You're one to complain.”

“Shut up and drive.” Keith snickered. He’ll admit he was the one that convinced Lance to take up the offer. 

Lance’s smile relaxed and he nodded. The tension in the air seemed to lessen as the time passed. Keith eventually fell asleep, his knees against the door and his feet near the gear shift. Lance couldn't stop his gaze from lingering on the sleeping boy. Was it the hair? Something was different about Keith. 

Maybe it was just the way Lance looked at him. Had things changed? He set his jaw. He didn't want it to change. He was angry at himself and at Keith. Angry because he was letting his heart rage in his chest more often than usual and angry because Keith was saying stupid things he knew Lance couldn't resist laughing at. ‘Was it the smile? That damn smile.’ 

Lance scoffed a curse and sped up, driving through the night. He can’t… not now, not with so much debt on his hands and all the gangs on his ass. He didn’t even know if Keith felt the same. He knew there was no way someone could really fall for a guy like him. Lance, however, falls daily. He hates how easy it is for him to get hooked but he can’t help it. Keith knew him too well to like him. Keith’s seen his worse. He’s lucky they’re still friends.

Lance turned down another vacant desert street, lights of a nearby city shining in the distance. The sudden revving of an engine beside the Phantom made Lance frown, glancing past Keith’s snoozing figure and to an electric blue muscle car. The driver made eye contact with him for a solid eight seconds, both men’s eyes conveying the same question. Lance smirked and reached over, smacking Keith awake.

“Wha?”

“Hold on.” Lance chuckled. Keith sleepily frowned and looked at whatever Lance’s eyes were drilled on and he shot straight up in his seat when his eyes landed on the vehicle beside them. He swung back around, his eyes drilling into Lance with a glare.

“I think the fuck not.”

“He started it!” Lance cackled, switching gears.

“No! Lance don’t even-”

“Hang on cowboy! We’re going for a ride!” He howled. Keith gasped as he switched the gears again and hit the gas hard, speeding to match the Camaro’s speed. Keith gripped his seat tight as they sped about, the car gaining distance on Lance.

“Oh hell nah, this guy’s cocky.” Lance snickered as he shifted and tugged at the steering wheel. 

Keith watched closely as the taller boy snapped a switch beside the radio. The top hits sputtered to life in the car, flowing musical cords through the vehicle. Lance was in the lead suddenly, a knowing smile on his face as he swung the car into its next shift, a sneer as he floored the gas pedal.

Lance howled in unison with the song playing.  
“Sing it Rihanna!” Keith held onto the dash for dear life as he hit almost 196 mph, Lance’s teeth flashing from his smile. A sign reading ‘City Limit’ came up and Lance suddenly slowed, nearly lurching Keith out of his seat. The Camaro sped past and police lights flashed almost immediately, cutting Lance off and speeding after the blue muscle car ahead. Lance blurted a laugh, turning down the music and ramming his knuckles against the steering wheel.

“He didn’t see that coming!”

“That was pretty fucked up.” Keith wheezed admittedly as they drove past the pulled-over vehicles.

“Well, it’s his fault. Don’t mess with the Phantom.”

“Have you done this before?” Keith asked, relaxing his tense body back into his seat. 

“Almost every trip.” Lance bit his lip to stifle his laughter as he replied.

“No wonder everyone hates you, you’re such an ass.” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms. Lance shook his head knowingly.

“Only sometimes.” He crooned. Keith didn’t reply, obviously annoyed he was woken up for something irrational.  
“Why don’t we get something to eat?”

“Not hungry.” Keith shrugged, watching out the window.

“Taco bell it is!” Lance announced, swerving the car to the nearest exit and speeding up the ramp towards the brightly illuminated Taco Bell sign.

“We shouldn’t make anymore stops. How far are we anyways?”

“Iowa is a couple hours away.”

“Jesus Lance, can’t you go any faster?” Keith grumbled with a small smile dancing on his lips. 

Lance laughed as they pulled through the drive-through.Keith laughed too, for no reason in particular, his eyes wandering to the perfect brunette leaning through the window to order greasy tacos. Keith shook his head softly to hinder any thoughts that may come barging in. He needed the sleep. Keith curled up in the seat and eventually fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

“Cheerio~” Allura cooed. Shiro scowled at his nickname before turning slightly in his chair to see the silver haired woman lean against his desk, her arms crossed.

“I’m working late tonight.” He said, clicking his tongue in emphasis. She pouted and let her shoulders sag. 

“You don't wanna go eat somewhere at least?”

“I'm swamped.” He sighed, running his hand through his semi-short hair. It was true, Matt had him working almost three different cases at once. Which, no one told him being an officer would be easy.

Allura nodded, clearly disappointed as she lifted up the motorcycle helmet in her hand. 

“Guess I'll give for a night ride by myself.” she hummed, running her fingers through the pink and white designs on the face mask. Shiro’s scowl deepened and he opened his mouth to reply but the door to Matt’s office swung open. Both officers turned to the police Chief as he strode out, his mouth full of food. 

“Matt what the hell are you eating?” Pidge asked from across the office space. He shot his sister and glare before continue his walk to the desk ahead, where Shiro sat.

“ew nwerd wyh twho gwo orwt thwerr awn fiwn Lwaotr.” He said, spitting cookie crumbs out with every other word. Shiro gave his boss a flat look before adjusting the chair so he faced him.

“English please.” Allura chuckled. Matt held up his hand, finishing chewing before swallowing.

“I need you to go and find Lotor. I need hideouts and quick, HQ is getting on my ass about actually working.”

“They should. They really need to fire you.” Pidge said from the coffee maker in the lounge.

“Shut up troll.” he snapped.

“Matt, as much as I'd love to go out right now-”

“Next week.” Matt said, pointing at Allura with as lazy grin.

“I need info on him by next week. You choose when to head out. Since you're the only undercover cop in this department…”

“Ugh, I get it, I get it. I'll get on it as soon as I can.” Allura sighed. Shiro didn’t shy away from the conversation, wishing Matt would give him permission to get involved too. It was Lotor after all, he had unsettled business. Matt eyed him warely before waving his hand and pulling a chocolate cookie out from his pocket and stuffing it in his mouth.

“TwhAts aw I hwave twho sway.” He said before striding back into his office. Shiro heaved a defeated sigh and slumped against his desk. Allura rubbed her hand reassuringly on his back before slipping her helmet on.

“I gotta go. Will you be fine here?” she asked. He nodded with another sigh.

“I'll manage.” Allura slipped the helmet over her head and Shiro watched her walk out the police department and hop onto her sleek snow white motorcycle, driving off.


	6. Let's Wield an Iron Fist, Show Them No Weakness

“You're fucken insane!” Keith exclaimed, his eyes wide. 

Lance gave him a lazy grin as he tilted his head.  
“Hell yeah, I am.” He cackled. 

“You almost died aGAIN?!?!? Wipe that smile off your face! You could have drove straight off the railing dumbass!” Keith snapped suddenly, smacking his friend through the window of the vehicle. 

“I'm too good to die.” Lance laughed in reply, unbuckling the strap from across his chest.  
“That's another five thousand though.”

He opened the car door and stood beside the shorter boy. Lance was as reckless as ever, the twenty three year old man nothing like his former teenage self. Lance became an adult too quickly, his only voice of reason appearing to be Keith.

“You know that's not enough money for that extra boost you wanted.” Keith murmured, crossing his arms and lifting a brow at the darker skinned man. 

Lance hummed softly before another devilish grin spread across his lips.  
“We’ll just have to wait until tomorrow then, won't we?” 

Keith’s eyes widened. “Wait, don't tell me you're doing one tomorrow?! Lance, you can't do two races in a row!” He exclaimed. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “I can and will. I’ve already agreed to the twenty thousand Tsukani is offering.” 

“Twenty thousand?! That’s fucken insane! It's too dangerous in this part of the city! The cops’ll be crawling here like crazy!” Keith wailed, trying to reason with the hard headed racer.

“It's fine Mullet, nothing can go wrong.” 

“Listen to me for once!” Keith complained, wrinkling his nose at the sound of his nickname. He did, in fact, still have the sloppy mullet on his head since high school. The boys were nearly done with college and yet Lance still hasn’t tried to cut it in Keith’s sleep.

Lance sighed and opened his mouth to reply, but the sudden thumping of the bass a few stories below them in the parking garage, interrupted him. Keith scoffed and waved his hand in the direction of the elevators. 

“Go, I'd hate for you to miss the party.” He said sarcastically. Lance saluted him with a wide smile plastering his face.

“Sure thing! I'll meet you back at the apartment in a few hours! There’s no party without Loverboy Lance around!” He called over his shoulder as he strode for the stairs.

Keith watched him leave the eighth story lot where the race had started before he let out a long sigh. The fifteen story parking garage he stood on had been abandoned for years. It was scheduled to be torn down but ever since the gangs started hiding out there, there aren't any funds to get construction workers out there to do it. 

Keith got in the vehicle beside him and buckled on the seat belt over his chest before driving down the few stories and speeding through the exit. He kept himself attentive, avoiding the eyes of any patrol cars or simple passerbyers. ‘Lance will never change will he?’ Keith thought as he drove. Wild and tough to work with. Keith used to be that way, before he met Lance, the kid who’s ego was taller than the pyramids. He let out a laugh. As much as Lance wants to seem so big and grand, he’s just a really broken guy. So broken that he’s used to it. They both are.

Keith could see the wild kids that were drinking and dancing as the party raged on the first floor. He hated the parties after all the races, to him they were pointless, no one ever really had a good time since it was so dangerous. If there was so much as a cop car within hearing range, red and blue lights would cover the vicinity. And yet Lance did it anyway. He was always willing to party and find someone for a race the next week. It's the only way he makes money now. 

He got onto the streets of the large city and drove casually, eyeing the police station to his right. One could imagine how hard it'd be to drag race anywhere in the great city of Chicago, not to mention the street racing they did. There are very few locations like this one, this parking garage was built in a convenient spot for crime, right between the county lines, law becoming a thing of the past. Of course, the suburbs are avoided but there are still those cops that find their way into anything if they put their mind to it. Shiro being a good example. The guy doesn’t rest until he’s finished his work. 

Keith yawned and glanced at the clock on the car's radio. It's almost midnight… He honestly hated cleaning up after Lance as well. Especially in situations like this, but couldn't help it, he is after all, one of his only friends. Lance was a commoner student at Garrison High and Keith was new. Those days were longer and filled with a more cheerful happiness. After a while, Keith stuck to Lance, eventually getting used to his conceited personality and the horrible nicknames he creates. It wasn’t planned, it just sort of… happened. 

He took a small street behind the nearby apartment complex, far from the college campus that Lance now attended. Keith would then park the car, walk three blocks in the dark to his apartment and crash for the night, without his roomate gaining a single thought. He did this once a week for Lance’s races and he’s been in the business with him since their senior year of high school, when Lance found his true skill. 

Keith pulled into a parking space in the back of the apartments, and turned off the engine, slipping the key out of the ignition and into his pocket where he'd then slip it under Lance’s doormat. Only, someone had other plans as they watched the raven haired college student get out the car. Keith was nearly to the staircases when he froze. Another figure stood a few feet away, a mask shielding his face. 

“Get back in the car, kid.” a deep voice grumbled. Shit. Keith opened his mouth to object but at the sight of a gun being pointed at him from under the man's coat, he quickly got back in the car, fumbling for the key. Wait. This might be one of Lance’s men. He decided to call him. He’s going to kill him if he finds out Lance got in debt again. As he dialled the phone, the man opened the passenger door and slipped in.  
“Please, let me go I'm-” 

“Start the damn car, kid. Give me your phone too.” He said, gesturing to the phone near his ear. 

Keith swallowed but lifted his phone to hand it to him. The man snatched it and looked at the screen, a wide smile growing on his face. 

“Ah, how nice of you to already have called him.” He snickered just as Lance answered with an uneasy ‘hello’. Keith set his jaw, seeing the man lean back, putting it on speaker.

“Why hello Lance, mind if I ask why you’re not driving your own car?” He said. 

Keith heard a string of curses come from Lance and the thumping of music in the background beginning to quiet.

“Dammit, Keef hang tight, I'm on my way!” 

“How much do you owe this guy Lance?! He has a gun!” Keith called over the man’s shoulder. 

“Davis, I swear to god, if you put a scratch on my Phantom-” 

“This isn't Davis.” the man chuckled. 

“It's Iverson, you owe Davis money too?! You're in deep shit kid.” 

“I have your money!” Lance shouted, the sound of a car door shutting being heard from his end.  
“I have your money! Just get your filthy ass out my car!” He snarled. 

The man snickered again.  
“You better show up soon then.” He said before hanging up. Iverson looked back at the younger man beside him.

“Sorry kid, desperate times calls for desperate measures.” 

“How much does he owe you?” 

“Five grand.” 

“Damn.” 

“Does he have it?” Iverson asked, quirking a brow. 

“Yeah, he made that at tonight's gig.” Keith sighed, running a hand through his long hair. 

“You should look out for yourself kid, if I were you, I'd split once you graduate. Don't hang around crowds like Lance’s. Get a life.” He said before opening the door and getting out.  
“Alright, stay in the car. I don't need you running your mouth.” 

“No problem.” Keith grumbled as the door shut. It was a few minutes before Lance’s familiar faded blue pickup sped onto the street. Keith watched silently as the truck nearly slammed into a curb before Lance jumped out. He heard their muffled voices, mostly Lance yelling as they discussed.

Finally Lance sighed in defeat and pulled out the envelope from his pocket, holding the money he'd won from tonight. Iverson nodded, took the handful and stalked off into the night without another word. Keith grimaced as Lance directed his glare to him. He went to open the door to get out but Lance was already flinging it open, his face red. 

“Get the fuck out.” He seethed.

“Lance calm down. It was an accident. I'll be more careful next time. I didn't see-” 

“Shut your fuck and get your ass home.” He snarled. Keith’s eyes narrowed into a harsher glare. He slowly got out, his eyes never leaving Lance’s blue ones. 

“Don't bother coming to the race tomorrow either.” Lance said under his breath. Keith shoulders stiffened.

“I'll do what I want. Someone's gotta watch your back Lance or you'd already be dead.” He shot back. Lance grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his eye level. 

“I. Don't. Need. You.” He hissed. The look of hurt flashing across Keith’s face only made him more mad. “Get your ass home before you end up bloody on the pavement.” He said, shoving Keith back.

He knew Lance acted out when he was really angry or seriously hurt, but he was taking it too far. Lance gave the shorter boy one last look before getting in his car and speeding out the parking lot, nearly fishtailing the last curve. Keith clenched his fists, anger pulling at his gut as he turning to walk home. And it was then, a block away, that he started to grasp his chest and curse at Lance for doing this to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro sighed and walked over to the office to his right. He knocked on the door before letting himself in. The brunette sitting behind the large desk was stacking dominos into different shapes, his eyes focused on the task at hand.

“Shiro this better be important I’m super busy right now.” Matt said, placing the next domino down in precision. 

“Katie has a lead on Lotor.” he sighed, watching the police chief finish his masterpiece. Matt swung his head up, his eyes wide.

“Are you kidding me?! Pidge! Get your ass in here!” Matt called. The shorter brunette strode in, adjusting her glasses so she could see the mess of dominos clearly.

“I hope HQ comes in unannounced and sees what you really do all day.”

“I have priorities!”

“Lotor is on the run since April of last year and you’re making a domino fortress.” She said flatly, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe of the office.

“Not to mention we’ve got some speedster showing half the department up on the Boulevard.” she continued, clicking her tongue in emphasis. Matt blinked before standing from his desk, shaking the tower slightly.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s get down there and grab this guy by the ear. I’m sick of these racers. They’ve doubled in the past year.” he said with a groan. A radio crackled to life on Matt’s desk, making everyone turn.

“Chief come in, we’ve got a fighter.”

“Just get him to shut up and bring him here.” Matt sighed. There was a long pause before it crackled to life again.

“It’s not what you think. It’s Allura, she’s finished scouting on Lotor. I don’t know what the hell she’s doing out.” the voice said. All eyes landed on the radio. Shiro quickly walked out the office to put his vest one, grabbing his own radio in reply.

“I’ll be down there in a bit.”


	7. The Fire That Went Out

2 Years ago, Junior year in College

Lance let out an unholy screech as his avatar was consumed by the giant dragon on the screen in front of him. “sWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL MYSELF!”

“Lance, it’s just a game.” Keith snorted, flicking his eyes briefly away from his notes he was studying and to the mockingly bright red letters of ‘Game Over’ on the TV.

“I’ve tried this boss level for three days Keef! Three days! It’s impossible!”

“Let me try.” Keith sighed, setting his binder off to the side of him on his couch. Lance was sitting on the floor beside his legs, lifting the controller over his head.

“Knock yourself out cowboy.” He scoffed. Lance watched as he restarted the level.

“I’m telling you dude,” Lance said as he craned his neck to see Keith’s focused expression. “It’s impossible to-”

“Done.” Keith said, plopping the controller into Lance’s lap and grabbing his binder once again. Lance swiveled his head around, gawking at the green letters flashing ‘Victory’.

“What? How?! You so cheated!”

“No, I simply saved my power ups until I was about to die at the end. It’s conservation and pretty simple. Also you weren’t using speed enough.”

“Like hell!”

“It’s true! You weren’t fast enough!” Keith exclaimed. A loud slam against the wall made both boys peek down the hall.

“Be quiet out there!” Keith’s roommate shouted from his room. Lance chuckled quietly, grabbing the controller and going back to playing the game. Keith’s phone buzzed from under his thigh, getting a sigh from him.

He frowned when he saw his father’s caller ID before answering and standing to go to the kitchen.

“Lance, turn it down, dad’s on the phone.”

“Wance, twurn it down mwy dwads on de phwoone.” Lance mimicked before scrambling for the remote and muting the TV. Keith sighed and put the phone up to his ear, hearing his dad breathing heavily and speaking too fast for him to hear.

“Dad, I can’t hear you slow down.” Keith chuckled, picking at a stain on the counter. His father took a deep breath before saying the sentence Keith never thought he’d hear.

“Keith, get down here, your mother isn’t… she’s dying.”

“Dad? What’s going on?”

“Get to the hospital Keith, I’ll talk there I can’t do this over the phone.”

“Dad! What do you mean she’s-”

“Some bastard broke into the house today and… goddamnit Keith.”

“I’m on my way.” Keith heaved, the heat draining from his cheeks. Lance frowned and looked over his shoulder to see Keith frantically searching for his keys.

“Que pasa, amigo, ¿qué estás volviendo loco?”

“Not now Lance!” Keith snapped. Lance frowned and paused the game, walking over to where Keith was, frustratingly slipping on his jacket.

“Calm down man, what’d he say?”

“I can’t… I can’t talk right now. I gotta go.”

“C’mon Keith, what’s wrong?”

“I said leave me alone damn it!” Keith shouted and it was at that moment Lance saw the fresh layer of tears in Keith’s eyes.

“Whoa, Keith?”

“I’ll text you alright? Just… Just let me go.” Keith murmured and Lance did, watching his distressed friend trudge out of his own apartment and hop in his car for the hospital.

~~~~~~~

Present Day

Keith awoke to his alarm blaring relentlessly. He groaned and smacked it silent before slumping to the floor in exhaustion. He turned his head at the alarm and read the time. He got a solid two hours of sleep. Wonderful. He sighed and looked over at his phone. He frowned at the missed call. It was from Lance. Normally, he'd call back as fast as he could, but after last night… 

Keith’s face contorted in anger as he picked up his phone and chucked it at the wall. He snatched his towel and decided to take a shower and cool off. When he got out to get dressed, his phone was buzzing from the floor. Lance was calling, again. He declined. By the time he was in his roommate’s car to drive to school, he had eight missed calls. Keith clenched the steering wheel in irritation. 

“Fine goddamnit!” He snatched the phone up and answered. 

“What the hell do you want?!” Keith snapped. He heard a sigh of relief from the other end. 

“Answer your phone more.” He heard Lance hiss.

“That better not be an apology.” Keith growled. 

“Listen to me for a second Mullet.” Lance murmured.

“Why should I?” Keith scoffed.

“Okay fine! I messed up last night! I'm sorry.” He said, his voice cracking between the word ‘sorry’. 

“You never apologize Lance, I know you. What do you want?” Keith sighed, mentally kicking himself for getting dragged back into Lance’s luring behaviour. He heard Lance chuckle uneasily from the other end. 

“I want you to come to the hospital.” He said almost inaudibly. Keith frowned. 

“What?” 

“Wing 7, room 44A, see you in a bit.” He said then hung up. 

Keith’s eye twitched in frustration. He screamed and slammed his hands against the steering wheel, throwing a mini fit. 

“What the hell is with him?! He expects me to help him again?!” Keith cursed and drove for school, stopping at a light that turned red when he drove up. 

He leaned back in the seat and tried to calm himself down. He's getting to school, that's it. Just get to school. Don't go to Lance. He's fine. He’s probably still mad from last night. Keith ran a hand through his hair and sighed. There's nothing wrong. 

A tow truck pulled up beside him while he waited and Keith couldn't help but glance over at the car mounted on it. He scowled at the familiar silver corvette. Then he swallowed down a gasp at the sight of the word ‘Phantom’ scrawled in black flames on the backside of it. He flew a hand to his mouth seeing the busted left headlight and the dented front. The light turned green. 

“Damn it Lance.” He hissed, spinning the car around into a U-turn. Within an hour, Keith was bounding through the halls of the nearest hospital, his mind racing. He finally found the room and barged in. Lance was sitting up in a hospital bed, the most bored look on his face. His attention shifted to Keith and he smiled.

“Heeeeeey! Who's my favourite person in the whole world?!” He exclaimed.

Keith set his jaw and punched Lance straight in the mouth. Lance shook his head and blinked a few times before looking up at Keith with his bloodied lips stretched into a frown.   
“Damn, you've got a punch.” 

“What the hell Lance?! I'm sprinting through a hospital looking to see if you're alright. I saw the Phantom! You just went on a rage last night or what?! And you call that an apology?!” 

“Whoa whoa, hold your horses.” Lance laughed, grabbing a tissue from beside him to wipe up the blood now dripping down his chin. 

“You can't possibly be mad Keef! Know a joke when you hear one, am I right?” 

“Fuck you.” Keith snarled and spun on his heel to walk out. The panic in his chest now subsided into anger.

“Wait!” Lance called from behind him. 

“Keith! I'm sorry! I swear, what I said last night, I was just mad alright? You know how I get! C'mon and listen!” He said. Keith stopped in his steps and looked over his shoulder.

“That's no excuse.” 

“Yeah, I get it. Just let me talk” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Cut the sugar coating and spit it out already.” Keith snapped. 

“Some asshole swerved into my lane and made me go in a ditch. It’s like they were trying to hit me! Anyways, I got out wrong and my ankle twisted weird er whatever.” He said, removing the blanket from his right leg to reveal a swollen and wrapped ankle. 

“There's a buncha torn stuff in it I think.”

“Are you serious?” Keith asked, his expression turning into concern as he quickly walking forward to get a better look. 

“Yeah, it's pretty bad.” He said. There was a period of silence before Lance cleared his throat.   
“So I need a favor, I need you to drive tonight.”

Keith blinked before his jaw dropped.   
“Wait, what?” 

“I need you to drive the Phantom tonight. I've taught you enough to drive her right.” 

“I've never done a race for twenty thousand Lance. With the Phantom?! There's no way.” 

“Just listen.” Lance said. Keith looked into his vibrant blue eyes. 

“It'll be an easy race for you, I swear. I know the guy. He's cocky and used to my driving style.” 

“I can't.” 

“Yes, you can. Wear the mask and get out there, get the money, get out.” 

“Lance, this is insane. And what makes you think I’m willing to help you even after that shit you pulled?” 

“I need that money Keith.” He said almost desperately. Keith tapped his chin, deep in thought. 

“Alright, I'll do it.” Lance frowned at Keith’s reply.

“Really?!” 

“If you quit getting into debt. No more ‘paying people back’ or ‘upgrades you can’t afford’.” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“But-”

“No more.” Keith said, flashing him a scowl. Lance sighed and leaned his head back. 

“Whatever. Just get me that prize.” He muttered. Keith nodded.

“You’ve got yourself a racer then!” Keith stretched his hand out and Lance reluctantly shook it, sealing the deal.

“Alright, get to your classes and pick up the Phantom on your way to the apartment.” He said, holding up a key. Keith’s natural RBF turned sour. 

“They didn't take the key?” He asked. Lance smirked. 

“They didn't know where to find it.” He snickered. Keith took the key hesitantly. 

“You'll be okay until I get back?” Keith asked with a raised brow. Lance shrugged. 

“There's plenty of people willing to give out rides. I'll be fine.” He said. Keith nodded and walked out the room, tucking the key to the Phantom away in his front pocket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shiro!” Matt called, gesturing over to the woman in the containment cell.  
“Talk some sense into your girlfriend.”

“Shut up Matt.”

“Well do something. She’s a cop for Pete’s sake. Under cover or not she can’t just go chasing after cars.”

“She just doesn’t have her priorities straight.” Shiro said flatly, opening the door and stepping in, leaving Matt with a frown still stuck on his face. 

The woman looked up as he stepped in, a scowl still on her tan features. She had a tattoo stretching down one arm of flowers, a lion etched inside the design so intricately it was intoxicating. He sighed and sat down across from her, his expression displaying his exhausted state.

“You know I drive a muscle car but come one, you have to believe me, that was the Ghost Rider.” She said, her long snowy white hair shifting over one shoulder. Shiro nodded, peeking inside the file in his hands.

“Allura, you could’ve blown your cover.” he grumbled. She hummed in reply, eyeing him closely.

“So what, you guys are just gonna lock me up? I had him.”

“Allura cut it out I’m not in the mood. You can’t just go racing after some asshole driving a car that looked like your father’s.”

“I’d watch it Shiro, I know racing car when I see one.” she said harshly, her blue eyes hardening into a glare. Shiro swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable.

“Why do you want to get that driver behind bars?” Shiro asked simply. Allura shrugged, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

“He’s got my car, end of story.”

“You know if the car were to, just assuming it exists, somehow end up in your possession, we’d have to take it.” Shiro sighed, seeing her stiffen from where she sat. She looked off to the side, her eyes flicking to his briefly.

“Yeah, I know. I just can’t shake the feeling of someone else driving my dad’s car. It’s been three years.” Allura murmured, shaking off whatever she was feeling before. Shiro’s jaw set, the muscles feathering from under his cheek.

“You know how much this Lotor case means to me. It’s just as much as the Ghost Rider means to you.” he said quietly. Allura’s eyes softened quickly and a small smile landed on her lips.

“I know he’s done a lot to your family and I’m sorry Shiro, it was just the heat of the moment.” she said. “I don’t want Lotor getting away either but Shiro, you gotta understand where I’m coming from.”

“I get it, just...” Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples to try to lower his stress level. She blinked at him a few times. “Just please stay on task from now on, that’s all I ask.”

Allura nodded once, standing and stretching her arms above her head.  
“Fine Cherrio.”

“What did I say about nicknames while we’re at work?” Shiro chuckled, standing too.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it Anura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News! I'll be able to start updating more often! Hints the update today,,, ( ° ͜ʖ °)   
> Also, I wanted to thank everyone for even considering this piece, things will eventually get better,,, I hope
> 
> I'll be doing my very best! And I hope you all enjoy! ᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗ


	8. Long Time No See

“Alright kid, what're you here for?” The shop owner asked as he repaired the jack sitting on his counter.

“I need the Phantom, Hunk.” Keith said in a low whisper. The man blinked at the familiar voice and turned around from his work to see Keith leaning against the counter. He smiled and shook his head. 

“Well, well, look who finally decides to show up.” he laughed, a twinkle in his round brown eyes.

“It’s for Lance, I’m not here to chit chat.” Keith said flatly. Hunk pouted. 

“Aw come on, I’ve got some tasty rice balls grandmams made. It’s been a year since I’ve seen your greasy mullet!” He tempted. 

“Seriously Hunk. I need the Phantom for tonight.” He sighed. Hunk didn't say anything for a while, eyeing the teen in front of him with curiosity. 

“Lance isn’t with you… is there something going on?” 

“Twenty thousand dollars for repairs and the paint job.” 

“Twenty thousand-” Hunk pursed his lips.   
“That’s a lot for just that.” he snickered.

Keith nodded. “I know Lance owes you a lot.” he sighed.

“That’s an understatement!“ Hunk bellowed. Keith held out the key and Hunk eventually took it, ruffling Keith’s hair with a warm smile.

”I’ll meet you around back.” 

Keith slipped out the front door of the shop and took a sharp turn, walking down the dark alleyway between the repair shop and the old bar. Keith looked around before jogging forward and heading towards the back of the garages. Hunk pulled out the garage opening and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition and slipping a wave at the younger boy before he slipped in the car after him. Keith drove out the alley and onto the street. By the looks of it, he did a good job with repairs. He smoothed a few edges out and the light was replaced. Lance trusted no one but Hunk with his precious mobile metal bot.

Keith realized it has been a year since he’s seen Hunk. The larger man seemed to be living it up in his shop, that smile still flashing as always. Keith sighed, remembering the old days when the three of them would go out and play in the arcades nearby or chase the stray dogs down the streets. They’ve really split up since high school despite living less than twenty miles from each other.

Keith tossed his backpack into the seat next to him and changed gears as he drove. He stopped at the traffic light which flashed red and leaned back in the seat, checking his phone. His classes had just let out and he had six hours until the race. He took a deep breath before lowering his gaze to the Phantom’s dashboard.

Keith wrung his hands out on the steering wheel nervously as his mind wandered back to Lance and why he was acting so strange lately. How long had it been since Lance travelled back to Cuba? As far as Keith knew, Lance had stayed here for quite a while, usually spending his time with whatever race that was expected. Ever since Lance ran away from them to see his uncle Coran...

The light turned green and he drove forward for Lance’s apartment. When he got there, he parked the Phantom in the alley behind it, hidden near the old shed. He quickly got out and grabbed the blue tarp which laid against the shed, covered in dirt and grease and spread it over the car. He wiped his muddy hands off on his black jeans and walked for Lance’s apartment, frowning when the door gave way without him even unlocking it. 

He stepped in, seeing Lance snoring on the couch, his ankle bandaged well and put in a brace. Keith rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, setting the key to the Phantom down on the counter. He let Lance sleep for another hour before he grew bored of watching the television Lance couldn't afford. He shook the taller boy awake and turned off the T.V. Lance groaned and rolled over. 

“Lance, wake up.” Keith sighed. 

“Go away Monica. Maybe another night….” He murmured in his sleep. Keith sighed in irritation and just nudged him off the couch so he fell to the floor with a loud ‘thump’. He gasped awake, flailing and looking up at Keith in annoyance. 

“What the hell? You could've hurt my ankle!”

“The pickup has a flat , I need your help changing it.” Keith said. Lance scoffed. 

“You don’t tell me what to do.” He drawled. Keith watched as Lance got up and limped his way to the bathroom. 

“I’ll be awhile, my skin is in serious need of care.” he snickered. Keith gave the fridge a frustrated look before opening it and searching for something to drink. Finding nothing, he shut it harshly, hearing something fall. 

“Hey Keef?!” Lance called from the bathroom.

“Yep?” He heard the water start in the bathroom from the sink and he walked down the hall to see what the brunette wanted.   
“How'd you get Hunk to-” 

“Oh yeah, you owe him twenty thousand now.” Keith said as he leaned against the door frame. Lance dropped whatever bottle of skin care he had in his hand and stared at Keith with wide eyes. 

“wHAT?!” 

“That covers repairs and everything you owed in the past.” 

“That's stupid.” He growled. 

Keith snorted and crossed his arms.   
“You know those bulbs you have are expensive.” 

“They're not worth twenty though.” Lance grumbled as he continued his routine. 

Keith was quiet for a while, checking the time again. It was five o'clock and the sun was setting outside. It wouldn't be long until the race was going to start. The water shut off and Keith stepped aside as Lance walked out with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. 

“You need to get ready for your race.” He said, limping for his room and pointing his toothbrush at Keith, who followed behind him and ran a hand through his hair. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know, get your head in the game.” Lance said casually. 

Keith frowned and watched as the tall tan boy dug through his drawers. The room was filthy, covered in black handprints and tools. A half built car frame sat by his bed and a bunch of installments littered the floor. Lance pulled off his shirt, revealing the dark blue tattoo of the piston under his flesh on his left shoulder blade. 

“That seems dumb.” Keith said. Lance spun around as he was slipping on a new shirt, clearly offended. 

“It's not!” 

“Sure.” Keith chuckled, leaving the room's doorway and walking down the hall.

He went into the kitchen again to find the familiar mask and fingerless gloves sitting on the small folding chair in the corner. Keith liked the gloves but he hated the mask Lance would wear to hide his identity. He ruffled his own dark locks of hair before grabbing the mask and slipping it over his head. Lance limped into view after Keith finished putting on the gloves. 

“This isn't going to work.” He sighed, facing the taller brunette. 

“They'll know I'm not you. I hate to admit it but I'm much shorter than you.” Lance waved his hand to dismiss it. 

“You'll be in the car the whole time.” He chuckled. “You know the plan?”

“Get in, get out.” 

“With the money.” Lance added with emphasis. Keith nodded, his nose suddenly feeling itchy. 

“Don't take that mask off until you're back here, got it? If I know Minslow, he'll be pissed to have lost.” He said. Keith gave Lance an uneasy look. Lance noticed it and laughed. 

“You'll be fine Mullet, I swear.” 

“What if I don't win?” Keith asked quietly. Lance stared at him long and hard. 

“Don't mess around Keith.” 

“I won’t.” 

“I'm serious.” Lance said, his jaw tightening. Keith nodded. 

“This money needs to last me a month.” He said, “After that, I should be able to drive again and I can start making my own money again.” Lance continued.

Keith shook his head. “Why don't you work for a shop Lance? You're gifted with mechanics. Maybe now's the time to start putting them into play. I know you love racing but y’know, maybe it's not the best of things...” Keith said, choosing his words carefully. Last time Lance looked for a decent job… It just didn’t end well.

Lance’s smile disappeared as he leaned against the counter. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his deep oceanic eyes searching for a possible answer. 

“I'm fine where I am.” He muttered, placing a hand on his hip. Keith didn't reply before looking over at the fridge. 

“Alright, first things first. You need something besides mustard in your fridge. Second thing, you're going to pay off Davis and Hunk.”

“Why?!” 

Keith crossed his arms “That’s what we agreed on, right?” he challenged.

“They're not your problem. They're mine. You should just stay out of it, Keef.” He growled. Keith pointed his thumb at him with a smirk. 

“Nope, you're paying them off whether you like it or not. We shook on it.” Keith said. 

Lance rolled his eyes.   
“Get the Phantom prepped for the race, I need to put the spare on the pickup.” he ordered. 

“So you’re gonna pay them?” Keith asked as Lance limped away to his room. 

“Whatever.” he muttered again.

Keith smiled and quickly snatched the keys from off the counter, heading for the old hidden shack where the prize corvette sat. It was nine at night when they finally were ready. It took Lance an hour to put the spare tire on the blue pickup truck and break down nitro boost control for Keith to get a handle on. 

“You shouldn’t need the boost. I’ve never had to use it as long as I’ve driven her so please don’t be stupid.” He sighed. 

Keith nodded, he knew the Phantom was one of the most souped up vehicles in Chicago, its speed like no other. He started to wring his hands over the steering wheel nervously. 

“Keith.” He looked at Lance and saw him smirking.   
“Kick some ass.” he chuckled before limping over to the pickup. Keith grinned and drove out the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhHHuGh HhhUGHhh
> 
>  
> 
> im fine


	9. How Fast Can You Rage, Partner?

2 Years ago, Junior year in college

Lance sighed as Keith dug through his drawers. “Keef, you look fine.”

“I need a black tie, why don’t I have any black ties?”

“You don’t need a black one, look at me, mine’s blue.”

“I can’t wear a fucking colored tie to my mom’s funeral Lance.” Keith snapped. Lance’s eyes fell to the ground, where Keith’s shoeless feet were.

“Damn it.” Keith muttered, pulling out a bright red tie and walking past Lance. He walked down the hall to where his roommate sat in the kitchen, eating.

“Zeke, do you have a clip on?” 

“Why the hell would I have a clip on?” Keith’s roommate snorted.

“Lance?!”

“Hm?” Lance hummed, slowly striding down the hall after Keith.

“Do you have a clip on?”

“Do you seriously think- no, did you seriously think I’d waste my money on a fake tie.”

“Keith, we need to start heading that way…” Zeke sighed.

“I need a clip on, can we stop by a store on the way? I’ll wear any color at this point.”

“Tie your own goddamn tie Keith!”

“I don’t know how!” Keith barked.

Lance snorted before snatching the red fabric from Keith’s hold and spinning his friend to face him. Keith went silent as Lance slipped the tie around his neck, carefully tying it. When he finished, he patted Keith’s shoulders softly.

“Don’t get all depressed on me cowboy.” Lance murmured quietly.

“Really?” Zeke growled, gaining the attention of the two boys in front of him.  
“Right in front of my salad?”

“Your salad is fucking disgusting.” Lance shot back, pointing two accusing fingers at the salad. 

“I’m tired of your bromance shit.” Zeke drawled, standing up and taking another bite of lettuce and carrot.

“Well I’m tired of hearing ‘harder daddy’ in the room over.” Keith snarked, walking back into his room to get his shoes on. Lance stifled a laugh at Zeke’s reddening cheeks and frustrated glare.

“With that attitude I’m not driving anyone to the church.”

“Shut up Zeke.” Lance huffed.

~~~~~~~~~

Present Day

Keith sighed and rolled up the window before pulling out the apartment area and driving on the road ahead, lit by various street lights. As he drove, he let the wind blow throughout the vehicle, the feel of speed sending an ache into him. His phone buzzed from beside him and he rolled his eyes seeing Lance’s name. He answered. 

“Third street down, the cops are crawling the usual route.” 

“I know, I know. I didn't actually think you were going to call.” 

“Of course I’m gonna call, you’re riding my most prized possession.” Lance snorted. 

“Shut up and let me drive!” Keith shouted into the phone. 

“Why’d you even answer then dumbass?! You shouldn't be talking and driving! You're driving a stick.” 

“So?!” Keith argued. 

The phone hung up and Keith scoffed, tossing the phone into the seat beside him. He did as Lance told him and before long, he was a few miles from the location of the race. Fifteenth floor to the eighth, the same route he’s seen Lance race hundreds of times. Seven floors of turns. Keith took a deep breath before he took the final turn towards the old beaten down strip mall across the street from the large abandoned parking garage. The guy he'd be racing was from Europe. A German man that moved here less than a year ago and drove a nice muscle car.

The normal party wouldn't be here since the cops would be out so it would more than likely be just him, the other racer, and Tsukani. Keith slowly drove up the levels, taking his time to get his raging heart under control. He got to the top and found the sight before him slightly surprising. A green mustang sat ready to race, it's driver leaning against the hood, talking to Tsukani who stood beside him with his arms crossed. Both men looked at the car joining them. 

The European made a puzzled look before getting in the car. Tsukani waited for Keith to pull up beside the other car so they were only a few yards apart before talking to him. 

“Alright Lance, get ready. This'll be hard one. Minslow's got some upgrades.” He said. Keith only nodded, starting to sweat anxiously. Get in, get the money, get out. Get in, get the money, get out. Tsukani frowned.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Keith nodded again. 

“Alright, make it clean, you know the rules.” He said. 

Keith kept his window rolled down as Tsukani left, walking behind the two cars to get in his own so he could meet the two at the end. Keith looked over at the European, his expression turning sour. Then his attention was directed to the tall blonde standing in front the two cars, her clothes revealing all, practically nude.

“Ready boys?” she called, her hands on her hips. 

Both engines roared in reply. She smiled wide and raised the red rag above her head. Keith clenched the steering wheel under him tight, his fingers drumming against it faintly. This is it. He can't lose. He let his eyes strain on the red blur through the windshield. The rag dropped and both vehicles lurched forward. 

Keith was already behind at the first stretched. He felt his body bleeding in sweat as he stared at the green mustang’s tail in front of him. He set his jaw and tried to get past him at the turn but was cut off, cutting it close. Lance would tear him a new one if he found out Keith had scratched his precious Phantom. 

He cursed and caught a glance at the next turn, tailing it hard and fast, dangerously close to the outside wall. He held his breath as he swung out, gaining speed and control of the vehicle. He exhaled when he saw the neon green mustang in his rearview mirror. How had he pulled it off?! It was almost like the guy wasn't expecting it… 

Keith floored the gas pedal, a smirk on his masked face as he continued the race down the last eight levels. Lance was right, the race was easy overall. The guy made simple mistakes, expecting him to do something casual but when he didn't, seemed like he suddenly didn't know what to do. They stayed side by side for a while, until a turn came around. He slowed down after they passed the eighth floor line. Both cars stopped on the seventh floor where Tsukani and the ‘ragdoll’ blondie were leaning against the hood of his own black Camaro. 

He sighed in relief before slumping against the seat. It was over, he'd won. He stayed in the vehicle, as instructed by Lance as Tsukani walked up to him. He clapped his hands once before holding up the familiar brown envelope full of money. 

“All yours Lance, there’s something that happened the other day on the Boulevard so I'd avoid it if I were you.” Tsukani said with a grin and a wink. Keith nodded, watching him walk back to his own car.

He reached out and took the money, carefully rolling up the window before he sped out the lot, his body trembling in fear. That was close. Keith frowned when a pair of lights flashed their brights in his mirrors. He looked up and choked back a gasp at the sight of the familiar green mustang, an infuriated European sitting behind the wheel. Keith grappled for his phone as he drove, dialling Lance. 

“Did you win?” Lance asked, cutting straight to the point. 

“Uhh yeah? Ah shit,” Keith said, taking a sudden sharp turn near the old strip mall. 

“Keef?”

“Lance, where do I go? He’s...damn it.”

“What the hell did you do?!” 

“I don't know okay?!” Keith snapped, his hands shaking on the wheel as he tried to lose the Mustang on his tail. 

“But you've got the money, right?” Lance asked. 

Keith stole a glance into his lap where the envelope sat. “Yeah, I've got it.” he sighed and slipped off the mask, irritated of how hot it was getting and how itchy it was. 

“Hey, I see you. Take a left.” 

“Let me drive dammit! Why are you even here?! You shouldn’t be driving!” Keith shouted but obeyed, taking a left down a back road. 

“You just expect me to leave you out here?! I can drive with my left foot. Whoa, Keef dude, you've got a Mustang on your ass.” 

“Shit.” Keith hissed. “Lance, cut him off.” 

“I can't he's on you tight.” 

“What do I do then?!”

“Calm down Keef.” 

“Is he gonna start shooting at me?!” 

“Pull off the road.”

“Fuck!” Keith hung up and jerked the wheel so he turned off the road and into the parking lot of the abandoned strip mall. 

The neon green mustang pulled up beside him. Keith fumbled with the mask, sputtering a curse when he remembered what Lance had told him in the apartment. Why the hell had he took it off in the first place?! He can’t find out- The European got out and stormed up to the car, but an old pickup truck blared its horn, making him jump.

“Back it up asshole!” a muffled voice shouted. It was Lance. 

The European flipped him off and got back in his car, blaring his brights at the truck before speeding away. He saw Lance covering his face as he got back in the pickup. Keith let a shaky breath of relief escape him before resting his head against the steering wheel. He steadied his breathing and shifted gears, pressing the gas pedal gently. 

He drove to the apartment, his eyes wide the entire time. He parked in the designated spot, covered the Phantom as he usually does, and grabbed the money before walking for the apartment. Lance pulled up then and got out, wincing at his foot. Keith made a beeline for the apartment door, just wanting to get away. 

“Hey.” Lance said, trying to get his attention.

Keith continued, ignoring the voice behind him. 

“Hey, listen to me.” Lance grabbed the him by the shoulder and turned him around.  
“You look real shaken up, are you alright?” 

“Give me a fucken sec.” Keith snapped, shrugging his shoulder away.

Lance pulled his hand back. “Whoa, at least get inside.” He grumbled and Keith nodded faintly, quickly making his way into the apartment without another word. 

Lance stayed outside and walked around the back to check on the Phantom. Pleased with the work done to it to fix it up, and seeing no damage, Lance limped back into the apartment. When he stepped in, he scowled when he saw Keith getting his stuff together and slipping on his jacket. 

“Hey, take a breather.” 

“I've gotta go.” 

“Keef-” 

“Stop Lance.” He snapped, his eyes glazed.  
“I just… I need to go.” 

“Keef, he was just tryna scare you.” Lance chuckled lightly.

“Well he did!” Keith shouted.

Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I’m -uh- I’m sorry. I didn't know he’d get so pissed.” 

“He knew it wasn’t you racing Lance, that’s why he was so mad.”

“He’s too dense to have figured that out. We came out clean, that’s what matters. He’ll ask for a re-match after a few fixes, which should take months yeah?” Lance said quietly. Keith looked up at the tiny, barely visible freckles splattered against the boy’s tan cheeks. Had they always been there? 

“Yeah, I guess.” he murmured. Lance nodded.

“So how’d the race go?” 

“I almost scratched your paint off.” 

“wHAT?!” Lance bellowed.

”I'm kidding.” Keith chuckled. 

Lance growled a curse and shook his head, quirking a brow at the brown envelope sitting on the counter. Keith noticed and hummed softly in reply.

“How much do you owe Davis?” 

“Only five.” Lance shrugged. Keith squinted his lilac colored eyes, pursing his lips.

“I don't trust you.” 

“Good.” Lance snorted before grabbing the envelope. They walked out the apartment and into the lot where the pickup sat. Keith got in the driver's seat and waited for Lance to get in and hand him the key before he started to drive. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Lance groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as Keith pulled out the parking space.


	10. He's Wrapped Up In Chains You Can't See

They sat in silence as they drove up to the twenty four hour gas station sitting on the corner of the streets that intersect a few miles from the college. Lance noticed Keith drumming and wringing his fingers on the steering wheel softly. 

“You're doing it again.” He sighed. Keith blinked. 

“Doing what?” 

“When you're really nervous er whatever, you hit your fingers on the wheel.” 

Keith blinked. “How'd you-” 

“I noticed it when you first started driving and after your mom-” 

“It's nothing.” Keith rushed, freezing his hands. Lance eyed him closely. 

“You don’t still think she died because of you, do you? ” He tested. 

Keith tensed up and shook his head. “Shut up Lance.”

“Those gang members were just hitting up that block Keith, it was Lotor who sent them out there right?” 

“Drop it Lance, not right now.” Keith snarled, his shoulders scrunched against the wheel, his face hidden by the shadows of the night that filtered in through the windshield. Lance pursed his lips and leaned his head back. 

A few minutes later they were heading into a dark alleyway near a gas station that was run down by any crime possible. Around back is where the notorious low-life gangs would be, gambling or planning their next heist. Lance pointed at Keith before he opened the door to get out. 

“Don’t move.” he ordered.

Keith rolled his eyes and waited as Lance limped out of view. He checked the clock until it had been a full hour. It was almost midnight! What the hell was he doing? Just as Keith was about to open his own door, Lance came around the corner. Keith sighed with relief and waited for Lance to get in. 

“What took you so long?” He asked. Lance didn’t reply, in fact his eyes seemed to water. 

“Lance?”

The brunette seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in because he laughed lightly and pointed behind him. “Let’s go get some ramen, I’m starved.”

Keith obeyed, a frown still stuck on his face as he set the car in reverse, pulling out the alley. What was Lance hiding? He was acting strange, well he’s always been strange but recently Keith’s noticed how jumpy he is around the usual gangs he owes. Was something going on he didn’t know about? Keith scoffed under his breath as some jerk cut him off in the lane ahead. He sure hoped not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro leaned against Pidge’s cubicle, his eyes growing heavy with sleepiness. She stopped her furious typing and looked up at her co-worker with sympathy. Shiro always seemed tired now, bags beginning to develop under the man’s eyes.

“Matt had you up doing the case with Allura didn’t he?”

“No, I volunteered this time. She’s… I feel like she’s onto something we haven’t thought about before.” Shiro said as he slumped down into a nearby chair. Pidge frowned and shut her laptop, facing him.

“What do you mean?”

“She mentioned something about Lotor being after a specific goal. And I’m sure she’s right about that, he isn't stupid, he’s planned all his shootings and drug lord heists in the past month. He’s up to something big.”

“So what was her suggestion? What’s he after?” She asked, moving so she was sitting cross legged in the swivel chair. Shiro rested his head in his hands and sighed.

“She said he’s after a car, a real racing car. One that her father built. I want to say that’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard but at the same time, the dots do connect.” he said. 

Pidge opened her laptop and was back in business, typing speedily into the keyboard as several windows popped up on her screen. She glanced at Shiro and gestured for him to sit beside her as she clicked enter. Everything Lotor related popped up in one go on the map of Chicago city. 

“How did we not see this before?” Pidge hummed, zooming in. Shiro blinked.

“So she’s right?”

“Sort of, let me talk with her. Lotor has been chasing his own tail. He’s avoiding a single spot in Chicago. The area just barely near Altea University. Either that’s his next assault or someone’s paying him to keep him away. I’m going with the later. Therefore...” Pidge double tapped the screen in front of her to zoom in on an area code. 

“This vehicle or whatever he’s searching for is right under his own nose. Whoever is paying him, it’s enough to keep him away from what he wants.” She said, stretching her arms out in triumph. Shiro couldn’t help the smile that slid across his tired face.

“I’ll get Matt on the phone, I knew I could count on you Pidge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for you!! Woohoo chapter 10!!!! YAY pRoGrEsS iS niCE


	11. Visions Of The Past

4 Years Ago, Senior year in High School

Lance glared at the man in front of him.  
“You heard me.” He snarled, the bags in his hands seeming as heavy as ever.

“If you walk out that door, you won’t be getting protection from me, Lance. The world is a scary place without me. I guarantee it.”

“You’ve done nothing for me!”

“For three years I’ve done everything for you!” The man snarled, yanking one of Lance’s bags from his hand.  
“Who took you in when your Uncle left? Who?!”

Lance felt the tears sting in his eyes.  
“You did.” he ground out.

“And who’s fed you. Who’s kept you safe from the clutches of the police? I have! You’d be in Cuba right now with those sluts you call a family, wouldn’t you?!” The man thundered. 

“Y-yes sir.” Lance whispered.

“What was that?”

“Yes sir!”

“So you’re staying. You’re not leaving this place until I say you can, understand? I call the shots around here and some punk ass teen isn’t going to change that. Why do you think you quit basketball? I need you here with me Lance, to help me with my work and you of all people come against me?” The man sneered, grabbing a handful of Lance’s hair and twisting it upward so Lance’s teary eyes were exposed to his.

“How pathetic.” Those piercing golden eyes showed no mercy as he forced Lance to the ground, kicking him in the ribs.

“Don’t come against me again or I swear you’ll regret it. I won't go easy next time." He hissed, kicking Lance’s side again before striding back into the garage.

~~~~~~~~

Lance lifted the bag above his head, silently slipping it through the window above him. He slowly climbed above the railing and slipped through too. He was on the run now, once again. Hopefully Hunk is willing to share a bed for the next few weeks. Lance sighed as he climbed onto the roof, quickly slipping down the ladder and sprinting away, in the direction of Hunk’s house.

He wound up in the shop Hunk’s parents owned, sleeping there and managing high school at the same time. During the summer he got accepted to Altea University, relieved to finally having scholarships in engineering pushing him along. It didn’t take long for the man to find him. Lance began watching his back wherever he went, only going to see him to do business. 

It was one of Lance’s least favorite things but when racing wasn’t paying enough, he had to start working with what he had, and it wasn’t much. Lance did it to forget his past. It was all he wanted, but no matter what, Keith was still there, arms open and accepting. So why was Lance still running?

~~~~~~~~~

Present Day

Keith burped. 

“Why’d you get shrimp?” Lance belched in disgust, pointing his chopsticks at Keith.  
“It's fucken disgusting.” 

“You're fucken disgusting.” Keith shot back, his mouth full of noodles. 

“Watch your fucking mouth.” Lance snorted. He knew his ankle wasn’t hurt too bad, if at all. He was on so many pain meds he felt invincible, so… he could have driven. Of course, the doctor said he'd be healed in less than a week. Keith needed this though, sooner or later, Lance wouldn't be the one behind the wheel.

Keith rolled his eyes and swallowed. “So how does it feel being debt free? Except Hunk of course.” he asked. Lance glanced at his ‘injured’ ankle. The muscle was just pulled really.

“I can only give him ten thousand anyways.” He murmured in reply, his head still racing with words, things he should probably say now... 

“Better than nothing.” Keith chuckled.

“Maybe it’s not.” Lance sighed, pushing his bowl of chicken and rice away from him. Yep, he was going to tell him, it's been a few years, so things have settled down, it couldn't hurt right?

Keith frowned. “Lighten up Lance.”

“I still owe a lot.” he blurted, running a hand through his hair. There it was.  
“It’s nothing, just someone I’ve needed to pay off for a few years now.”

Keith said nothing for a while seeing the distressed look on his face. 

“Who?” Keith asked quietly.

Lance opened his mouth to reply, lifting his head to meet Keith’s gaze but froze completely still. Only, Lance wasn't looking at him. Keith went to turn around to see what he was staring out but Lance grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t move.”

“Lance-”

“Shit I didn’t think he’d actually find me.” Lance murmured, keeping his head down, his eyes too wide for his usual look.

Keith stole a glance behind him to see a figure peeking through the windows of the blue pickup before directing their attention to the ramen shop they were in.

“What’s going on Lance?” Keith hissed.  
"Who is that?" 

The door opened to the restaurant and he went silent, staring at Lance’s bowed head. A man strode to their table snatching a chair nearby, placing it at their table and sitting down. 

“It sure has been a while, Lancey Lance~,” the man said, his lips turning into a smile. 

Keith knew that voice. He knew those tattoos of vipers that wrapped around the man’s neck. He knew this man and he clamped his mouth shut, rage beginning to boil in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m surprised you even raced tonight when you knew I’d be out looking for your sorry ass.” 

“Lotor! Wow! It’s, uh, good to see you!” Lance chuckled with a forced cheerfulness as he sat up, arms wide in exaggeration.  
“I was actualy on my way to you! Y'know I was just having a normal night of rounds 'til you showed up! ” 

Keith felt his gaze linger on the man’s face. This was Lotor. The most feared gang leader in Chicago. Keith closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. The man who held a gun up to his mother’s head and pulled the trigger when his father couldn’t get him the money in time. That's what it was right? No, it was his fault, he should of been there for his parents. As much as Shiro wishes he could say the same, he won't. This was out of the blue, Keith blamed himself for something spontaneous as his mother's murder. Yet sitting here with Lance, Lotor less than a foot away, he felt some sort of pain. Lance had gotten involved with the wrong people, just as his parents did, not again.

“But this is a normal night for you though, isn't it?” Lotor chuckled, his golden eyes drilling into Lance.  
“You slept through your classes again just to win a race tonight. And now you're gonna take your slave home and get a good fuck out of him.” 

“I’d watch what you fucking say. I’m not dealing with your shit. What do you want?” Lance growled, the air at the table becoming toxic almost immediately. Lotor’s smirk only grew. 

“What else would I be here for? I want my money.” 

“To hell with that.” Lance snarled.

“Oh Lance~ don't tell me you don't have it. You said you’d pay meee~” Lotor cooed, his pierced tongue snaking out of his mouth. Lance scoffed and said something in spanish. 

“I'll give it to you later.” he mumbled. Lotor rose a brow.

“Hm, I guess I’ll be taking your pickup until then aye?” he said simply.

“Don't even think about it.” Lance hissed. Lotor let a hum escape him as his hungry eyes landed on the raven haired man beside him. 

“How about the fucktoy?” he asked. Keith felt his fists clench.

“Fuck off Lotor. He’s not a slut.” Lance was standing now, his eyes showing only a cold glare Keith didn't see often.

“Hm? Not for sale?” 

Keith took another deep breath. Why hadn’t Lance told him? Of all of the sick people in this world to be in debt with, of course Lance would wind up with- 

“Tonight. I've got it.” Lance blurted with a grimace. 

“You suddenly cooked up enough? How fortunate.” Lotor said coyly, standing up. 

“I'll be outside.” He said. Lance set his jaw and watched as the dark man strode out the shop before turning to his friend.

“Keef, I’m sorry buddy, I didn’t know he’d-” Keith stood up and walked away from Lance, his raging glare pointed at Lotor. 

Lance’s eyes widened before he quickly followed and grabbed Keith’s arm harshly.  
“Stop it Keith. Keith, look at me.” 

Lance grabbed the back of Keith’s neck, forcing the the other to face him. Keith refused to make eye contact, his eyes on the murderer outside those doors.

“You need to go sit back down. Go sit back down.” Lance said gently. Keith finally looked into the turbulent ocean of Lance’s eyes for only a moment, before his anger returned.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Keith spat, turning out of Lance’s hold. 

“Keith! Keith please.” Keith stopped, glaring at Lance with a harsh and raging look in his eyes, the purple seemingly becoming a darker shade.

“Please. Go sit down. Let me handle it. Please just calm down. I'm sorry. Let me just-” 

Keith aggressively pushed past Lance, without a reply, walking back to their table and plopping down, his hands gripping his arms so tight it left marks on the mans skin, the red fabric of his jacket seeming a little more vibrant.

Lance sighed in relief and quickly walked outside, standing across Lotor who leaned against his violet colored Challenger, its engine running steadily. 

“Your friend doesn’t seem to like me.” the older man crooned.

“‘Cause you put a bullet in his mom’s head. Don’t act like you don’t fucking remember either. Now how much?” Lance asked, pulling out the envelope from tonight's race. When Lotor didn’t reply Lance held up the envelope that was in his pocket. 

“How much do I owe you?” Lance seethed.  
Lotor licked his lips and leaned forward. 

“Really? Isn’t it the other way around Lance? I thought you liked it when I tossed money at you.” 

“How. much. Lotor.” Lance fumed, his expression hardening.

Lotor chuckled softly, placing two fingers under Lance’s chin. “What’s got your panties in a knot Lancy Lance?”

Lance jerked his chin away from his hold. “I said how fucking much? Hurry up I need to get him home.” 

Lotor rose his brow, his eyes flicking briefly inside where Keith was. “Oh? The mullet boy has you on a leash doesn’t he?”

“No, he’s… he’s just a friend.”

“Lance we both know guys like you don’t have those. Not around here. You’re more like me than you want to be. You’re a slip up and now you need salvation, so which is it Lance?” Lotor flicked his golden eyes back to the Cuban boy in front of him.  
“Am I your savior or your tormentor? The last time I gave you this opportunity you chose the wrong one. I’m a merciful man, so I’m willing to give you a second chance.” he purred.

Lance threw the envelope of money down at Lotor’s feet before grabbing him by the collar of his black jacket and yanking him down so their lips met. The kiss was brief, angry even, and Lance shoved him back before anything else was done.

“I’ll give you what you fucking want later.” he hissed before walking away back into the shop. Lotor smirked before picking up the envelope and getting in his car to speed off. Lance fell right into his strategic snare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!! Lotor makes an appearance!!! ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧
> 
> hahahhahuhuhuhuhuhhhhhhsorry


	12. The Colors Are Faded

The drive to the apartments was completely silent. They both got out the pickup when they got there and Lance unlocked the door before walking into his home. He watched Keith quietly go through his bag until he found basketball shorts. He strode to the bathroom and changed. When he opened the door he wasn’t surprised to see Lance standing there, his eyes downcast and his shoulders sagging as if he was carrying a heavy burden.

“Keith I really messed up and I… I don’t-”

“You’re fine Lance. I just got a little worked up is all.” Keith said with a sigh.

Lance bit his lip and stepped aside, letting Keith walk over to the couch in the living room. “Did you pay him?” Keith asked quietly as he sat down. 

Lance nodded uneasily. “Almost, I’ll give him the rest after… after tomorrow when I go get some food for the fridge.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Keith didn’t reply, just gently grabbed a pillow and laid it out by the end of the couch. 

“Uh, well. Yeah, get some rest. You have classes tomorrow.” Lance said uneasily. Keith nodded and laid down. 

“Can you turn out the light? I’ll be gone in the morning.” he said. 

Lance’s words caught in his throat. He wanted to tell him to stay a while after, or even help him get some food for the apartment. Lance gazed intently at Keith as he turned on his side, his back facing the taller as he turned off the light. The look of agony that crossed Keith’s face when he realized who Lotor was had not gone unnoticed. Lance had caught every inch of the boy’s pain. It was his mother’s murderer, sitting beside him with a smug smile on his face and all he could do was stay seated. 

Both boys knew the risk if they told any law enforcement about him. God only knows what kind of connections Lotor has. So all they can do is keep their heads down and yet, why did Lance get himself even more tangled? Lotor has him wrapped around his finger now and it’s all his fault. If Keith knew what he’s had to do for Lotor… No, if anyone knew, it would be the end of him. He’d have to run again. He’d have to run from the last of his family. Lance cursed under his breath before striding down the hall to his room, not even attempting to wash his face or brush his teeth before plopping down in his bed and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Four Years Ago, Senior Year in High School

“So what am I supposed to do?! Just ditch him like everyone’s telling me to?!”

“Keith, please just listen to me.” Shiro said, holding his little brother’s arm firmly. 

“Lance is obviously going through his own struggles, let him work his own problems out. In the meantime maybe you should give him some space.” He sighed. Keith glared at his older brother.

“I have been. And everytime we build back our trust you guys just tear it back down.”

“People lash out when their hurt and angry Keith, it’s just how it is. You’re no better. How long have you been holding this in Keith?”

“How was I supposed to know when I turned fucking gay as hell.”

“Watch your language.”

“Why should I ever listen to you Shiro?! Just because you’re a cop doesn’t make you any better than me! I’m trying and now since I finally speak up its ‘stay away from him’ and ‘don’t do that’.”

“Boys!” Their mother shouted. Keith pushed past his brother, heading to his room before slamming the door.

“Shiro, this was supposed to be a nice get together.” Their father said with a scowl, peeking out from the kitchen.

“We told him to stop talking to Lance. Our decision is final and if Keith can’t see that, he’ll be out of this house not too far from now to see what will happen. Lance is a bad influence and he’s slowing Keith down, if Keith wants to have feelings for the same sex, by all means but not that little shit he considers a friend. He’s filling Keith’s head with these stupid dreams and ideas.”

“Dad, they’re really good friends you can’t just-”

“I’m the authority figure! I decide what’s right for my sons!” He boomed, making Shiro grimace.

“Fine, then I’m out.” Shiro hissed and grabbed his coat.

“Shiro, please don’t go.” His mother called after him, her eyes wrinkled into concern.

“This is why Keith never came out to you and you found out from Hunk’s parents. You’re unbelievable.” He muttered. His mother’s eyes widened, displaying her pain so openly, it made Shro regret his words.

“I don’t know what to do for him. We just wants what’s best.” She whispered. Shiro sighed and hugged his mother, glowering att his father from over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry mom, but I’ve gotta go.” And with that he strode out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be getting longer,,,, i hope??


	13. These Things Are Keeping Me Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sEASON FIVE THIS FRIDAY mY dUDeS

Present

Keith kept his promise and had disappeared in the morning, leaving behind only his indent in Lance’s couch. Lance limped to the counter where his phone sat and dialed Lotor’s private phone number. 

“How nice of you to tune in.” Lotor said from the other end as an answer. 

“When are you free?” Lance asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in irritation.

“Stay and what you owe is gone.” Lotor said flatly, his business voice coming into play. 

Lance blinked. “What the hell are you pulling?”

“Lance I’m tired of this off and on stuff. I don’t have that much patience and I can’t have my clients thinking I’m being bested by some amature ass kid.” Lotor said. Lance was now pacing the living room floor, tears gathering in his eyes. It’ll be the last time… The last time. 

“Yeah, yeah okay. I’ll… I’ll give you an answer, just give me some time...” Lance exhaled, sitting down on the couch. 

He felt hot tears fall from his eyes as he grabbed at his brown hair. He was getting right back into the worst of times. Keith had pulled him out of all the bad habits and here he was getting involved once again. Lance took a deep breath before wiping his face, hearing Lotor’s soft chuckle.

“By when Lance? Come finish what you started with me and leave that old apartment.”

“How much time do I have?”

“You’ve been out of time since you left Lance. I’ll be nice and give you a week. One week and you better be on my doorstep.”

“I’ll be there… one week.”

“Oh and one last thing,” Lotor said. Lance frowned and placed the phone back up to his ear. There was a quiet sigh before Lotor spoke again.

“If you try to run this time, it’ll be that emo slut you carry around.” Lance’s eyes widened and he grasped the phone tight.

“Lotor, you can’t. I’ve tried everything, target anyone else. You promised!”

“I said I’d spare him and your family if you did my work. Lance you cut yourself short.”

“Fine damn it!” Lance shouted into the phone and hung up, his body shaking in anger and fear.

“How’re you gonna get yourself outta this one Lance?” Lance sighed, resting his head in his hands.

One thing was for sure. He didn’t have much time.

~~~~~~~~

Keith returned later that day, tired and full of complaints about how his classes were inhumanly rigorous. Lance listened while he was on his phone, his mind obviously elsewhere. Keith frowned noticing the other boy frowning intently at his device.

“Um, Lance?”

“Oh! Hm? Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m just peachy!” he chuckled. Keith frowned, standing up from the couch and venturing into the kitchen.

“Have you bought anything yet?” Keith asked, peeking into the fridge. His answer was the empty shelves except for the single bottle of ketchup sitting on the back shelf.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I need a favor.”

“Shoot.”

“Can you do another race?” Lance asked, biting his lip and grimacing as Keith slammed the fridge shut. He let out a forced laugh before peeking out from the kitchen doorway, his face conveying murder.

“Wow, funny one Lance.”

“Keith I’m serious. This is serious.”

“Is it? You didn’t think it through to get in debt with one of the most notorious gang leaders in Chicago city? Are you really that dense?”

“Keef, it’s complicated.”

“Well you better sum up ‘cause I’m not putting my ass out in that car again unless I’ve got a good reason. I did you a favor.”

“I need to pay him off and I think this race will do it. Ten grand.”

“These prices are mighty high for all in the same week.” Keith pointed out with a glare, crossing his arms.

“Keef listen!” Lance snapped. The shorter boy frowned at his tone, swiveling his head to raise a questioning brow at him.

“Lance?”

“Stop talking and just listen to me.”

“Is there something else? You seem kind of… edgy.” Keith said. Lance shook his head.

“I’m fine. I just… this isn’t a game Keith. I can get killed, don’t you understand?”

“Yeah, I do actually.” he growled, his jaw set. Lance blinked and looked up at his friend.

“Right, sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine. Just what did you mean that you think ten grand will pay him off. What exactly did he lend you or what did you buy Lance?” Keith asked, his fingers digging into his arms. Lance didn’t reply, letting his head hang.

“Hello? Earth to Lance.”

“God damn it Keef, why do you need an explanation for everything?”

“Why? Because I’m not one to rush into things like a complete idiot. I learned that back in high school. You on the other hand are still getting your ass handed to you.”

“Life is just hard, cabron.” Lance murmured. Keith let out a bitter laugh.

“Wow, this is why I have to take visits to Texas every now and then. Lance you’re driving me insane.”

“Fine, I’ll just get Hunk to help me out.”

“You owe him twenty thousand as it is, good luck with that.” Keith reminded him. Lance groaned and leaned back in the couch.

“You’re right. How’s Shiro?”

“Are you asking for a death wish?”

“I need your help alright?” Lance murmured, the distress showing fully on his face.

“You can drive with your left foot. You proved that last night.”

“The fastest I went was fifty. Keith, you can’t for one minute compare racing the Phantom as with the pickup. You’re the only person I know who can help me.” Lance begged, bowing his head again. Keith pursed his lips. He was just making excuses now. Lance was one hell of a liar and a sly bastard in the end.

“I’m sorry Lance, it’s just, what you do is dangerous and I knew that but… I’m not meant to be the one behind the wheel. I was okay with taking the passenger seat but this is too far Lance. What if someone finds out you’re not racing because you’re injured and that it’s me? It’s too risky.”

“Keith please. Lotor… I’m on thin ice with him.”

“You should've thought more about that before messing around with him. I mean, really Lance? I’m this close to bringing Shiro into this.” Keith muttered, holding up his index and thumb finger which were barely touching. That space between was how much time he had to get his act together. So what was keeping him? Lance eyebrows lifted slightly at his confession, before he nodded.

“Shiro can’t know about this. None of those cops can. It was a one time thing, I promise you, Lotor will be gone once I finish.” Lance said, running a hand across the back of his neck the same way Keith’s seen over a million times.

“You promise?” Keith asked with a raised brow. Lance grimace and nodded, reluctantly holding out his hand.

“Promise.” He murmured and Keith took the opportunity and shook the other man’s hand. The deal was sealed.

“So how are you going to get him to fuck off exactly.”

“”He’s not one to stick around.”

“That’s a fucking lie.” Keith ground out, seeing Lance’s face pale. Lance took a deep breath before letting his hand fall over his eyes and massage his temple.

“I’m sorry. I don’t… I’ve messed up and I don’t know how to fix it.” he murmured.

“I have an idea, sell the Phantom.” Keith shrugged simply. Lance’s face turned crimson as if it was going to explode, whipping his hand away from his wide eyes.

“aRE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!”

“Apparently.” Keith snorted. “Seriously Lance, you’re turning into the ass my parents predicted you'd be. Please don’t prove them right. It’s just a car.”

“She means too much to me Keith.”

“She means more to you than your own life? Take my advice, and give her to Lotor, I bet he’d love to get his hands on it. And I doubt he’ll be back after that.”

“Keef-”

“Lotor. We’re talking about Lotor here… He will kill you. Don’t you see that?” Keith hissed. 

Lance was gazing down at the floor. His mind was running a million miles minute, and Keith could see the decisions that popped up here and there behind the boy’s eyes. Lance is hiding something, more than he thought, Keith just can’t get it out of him.

“He’s not into cars like that.” he finally said.

“Oh I’m sorry. I thought he’s into illegal stuff.” Keith snarked. Lance shot him a glare before standing. He paced for a while between the couch and the table in his living space, his fingers sliding under his chin slightly.

“I’ve got a plan.”

“I’m out.” Keith snorted. There’s no way he’s getting involved. Lance snatched his arm in a tight grip, gaining Keith’s attention.

“Hear me out Mullet.”

“I’ve been hearing you out and all you have is stupid plans to get yourself killed. You have five minutes to explain.” he said flatly. Lance smiled.

“Okay, this won’t disappoint. I thought this put for a whopping two minutes, it's foolproof. Ready?”

“Just say it already.”

“I convince the racer who takes this gig tomorrow night to give me their money.”

“That the fuck?” Keith choked out. It wasn’t as stupid as he expected it to be.

“Listen! Just listen! Then I pay Lotor with that money and so that way, I’m in debt with that low tier racer and not Lotor.” he said.

“Lance, you’re known around the lot for not paying people back. You’ve got a bad rep.”

“The ladies don’t think so.”

“Well we’re not trying to get you a date, we’re trying to get you money.” Keith sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. Lance was deep in thought again as Keith went into a rant.

“I mean, as much as it seems like you don’t care, I know you do Lance. There’s some part of you that looks at me and- I mean that looks at those people and goes ‘you know what? I’m going to actually do something productive with my life.’ I know you probably don’t even-”

“Wait.”

“Understand what I’m trying to say, and that’s alright, You act so cocky all the time and I mean, I’m not complaining I’m just saying, maybe it’s time we move on, me especially, I’m-”

“KEITH.” Lance bellowed, snapping Keith from his rant.

“What was the first thing you said?” He asked, his eyes wide. Keith swallowed uneasily.

“Uh, you seem like you don’t care?”

“Nonono, about dating.”

“W-with who? Lance, that’s so off-topic.” Keith scrunched his nose up, his eyes landing on Lance’s tense features.

“That’s it!” Lance jumped with a start, a triumphant look on his face.  
“Thanks to your awfully disgusting smart brain, I was able to come up with a better plan.”

Keith was all out confused now, giving Lance an unintentional look of both anger and disgust. His heart was raging inside his chest so fast now, he was almost scared Lance could hear it. Was Lance… Was this what he… Could this be-

“I find a gal who’s loaded and ask for a couple grand as a dating fee.” Lance said in excitement, his eyes beaming. Keith felt his arms go numb. He let out a deep exhale of breath, his eyes closing for only a moment. ‘I’m a fucking idiot.’

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Keith groaned.

“Well I’m out of anything better!” Lance grumbled.

“Let’s give Hunk a shot.” Keith finally murmured. Lance sighed.

“You’re right about him probably not being too swell with the thought of me borrowing more money.”

“No.” Keith snorted, feeling the numbness leave his limbs. What helps with decision making? A third person.

“Not asking him for cash, going and eating rice balls his grandma made.”

“Oh my god, Keith there could not be a worse time to-”

“No ifs ands or buts.”

“You’re a selfish prick.” Lance hissed.  
“Using poor Hunk for his balls.”

“Lance can you not.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk was more than happy to see the duo arriving at the doorstep of his shop. He was finishing up with a customer, only a few left inside to keep them company as they went inside. He was ravenging through the fridge, muttering about the ingredients for cookies when Lance gave out a long groan, leaning back on his stool.

“I’m in a bit of a pickle.” He prattled out. Hunk shot him a look from behind the fridge door before shaking his head.

“I really can’t Lance, with the tax coming up on the-”

“No, I’m not… Sorry Hunk. I just need moral support.” Lance sighed, letting his head fall into his arms. HUnk blinked before looking over at Keith.

“Wait are you… are you actually asking for help?”

“He is.” Keith chuckled.

“I am.” Lance’s muffled voice murmured.

“Like… ‘help’ help. Like not money?” 

“Yes Hunk.” Lance grumbled before sitting up again. 

Keith stood up from his stool as the two spoke, his eyes wandering to a few frames on the wall. He really didn’t like invading on Hunk and Lance time. It was their thing, ever since high school the two would have their own little secrets and such Keith didn’t know about. He was totally fine with it, he didn’t want to know in all fairness. Hunk was a great guy, and Keith for one, was glad Lance could spill the beans to someone.

Keith let his gaze fall onto the various degrees on the wall. Hunk graduated high school one year before them, heading to college early too. He did what he needed to do, graduated again from college and has his own shop to manage. Yeah it’s a blue collar, nothing too fancy, but he liked it. Keith turned to see the large man laugh, making him smile. And that’s all that really mattered to him. Keith turned his head back to the degree on the wall then to the picture of him standing on the football field of Altea High, two dorky teens in caps and gowns at his sides. It was Lance…. And him. Keith squinted at the picture. He didn't remember that picture for one, and two, how has he not noticed it hanging on the wall?

“But I’m serious!” Lanc’s voice raised above its normal range of talking, gaining Keith’s attention.

“This is guy is mean. If I don’t get him what he wants… it’ll be serious Hunk, y’know? Just listen, I’ve never been more serious. This could be the end.”

“Lance you always say that.”

“I’m not kidding this time! It’s… I didn’t think…” Keith turned his head away from the conversing friends and back to the wall opposite of them, tuning out. A gumball machine sat there, covered in dust and nearly out of gum. Keith dug around in his pocket for a quarter. It’s been a while since he’s had one of these. Yeah they’re nasty once they lose flavor, but why not? 

Lance was still babbling on, finally letting it slip it was Lotor he was dealing with. Hunk’s expression never changed, only his eyes filled with worry. Lance felt his chest constrict with pain.

“I can’t do this again.” Lance whispered so only Hunk could here. The older man nodded.

“You’re right.”

“ I have to get him off my ass.”

“And you will.”

“How?” Lance whispered. Hunk sighed, unwrapping a bowl of cookies and offering them to Lance.

“The Phantom is what will get you out of this mess Lance.” He finally confessed. Lance felt his arms go slack at his sides as if in defeat.

“I can’t just give her off, I made a promise.”

“To some non-existent old man, yeah don’t think I forgot about that story you idiots cooked up that night. But Lance…” Hunk gestured his head to the side, his eyes on Keith who was searching his pockets hastily.

“Didn’t you make a promise to him too? You just said-”

“I don’t know Hunk.”

“It’s the better decision.” Hunk’s voice went into a whisper as he spoke again.  
“It’s better for him. How’s it going between you two?”

“I don’t know what to do Hunk,” Lance whispered back.  
“I want to… but I don’t think… I don’t think I’m ready for anything serious.”

Hunk rose his brow, clearly unconvinced.  
“So be it.”

Keith finally found one and slipped it into the nozzle, turning the lever and hearing the familiar ‘tink’ of gumball hitting metal. Keith opened the hatch and scowled at the bluse gumball that fell into his hand. He hated blue raspberry. He sighed a complaint before popping it into his mouth and turning to join the other two but froe when he heard a second ‘tink’. He scowled and faced the gumball machine again, quickly opening it and letting a red gumball fall into his hand. He looked across the room at Lance, then back at the gumball.

“Son of a bitch.” He grumbled, slipping it into his pocket.

Lance said something controversial and Hunk barked out another laugh. Keith shook his head once, then twice. Whatever. He strode back to the two men, tuning back into what Lance had to say.

“Hunk I’m serious! Tell him Keith! If I find some loaded chick-”

“Drop it Lance.” Keith chuckled as Hunk cackled. Lance pouted and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re all a buncha assholes.” the cuban snarked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two got back it was dark and Lance for one, was tired. He’d made up his mind what he was going to do. He didn’t like it. Keith wouldn’t like it. It was old habits, old things he left behind about two years ago. He’d have to do it again if he were to fix this. Keith strode into the apartment after Lance.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked.

“I don’t have one yet.” Lance lied, tossing the keys to the pickup onto the counter.

“So you’ll have one by tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Well…” Keith paused, picking at his gloved hands.

I hope it works out, whatever it is, I gotta study there’s a bunch coming up on-”

“Nonono, you’re fine. I’ll be fine.” Lance chuckled lightly.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

Alright then… Have a nice night Lance.” Keith sighed before leaving the apartment, overly aware of Lance’s shifty gaze. As soon as the door closed, Lance felt his heart throb and his body get chills. He was going to do something he was definitely going to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh that's right i threw in a little deal with the devil, how could I not??? >:)


	14. You've Been Out All Night

“Lancey Lance~” The voice on the other end swooned. Lance cringed at Lotor’s voice through the phone and sighed. 

“I’ve got you a deal.” he said. It was past midnight, Lance was surfing the web for anything, any way he could get Lotor off his ass for just a little longer. Then what? So he could go back to this very spot? No, this will come to an end, he knew it.

“Alright, go ahead.”

“How does ten grand do you?” he sighed. Lotor made a hissing noise before clicking his tongue softly.

“That just rubs me wrong. You think you’re worth ten grand? You’re little slutty ass can’t keep this up.”

“Lotor please, I’m willing to try again! I just… I can’t do what you want me to do. I can’t go back to what I was before. If I come back, you have to let me swing by the apartment at least once a week and y’know, keep cops and my Uncle off my ass.”

“That sounds very tempting but you’re forgetting one very important variable, are you not?” Lotor tested. Lance frowned, rubbing his hand up and down the sheet of his bed.

“What about your Mullet boy huh? What do you expect me to think of him? You two are too close for my comfort, you can’t possibly believe I’d think you haven’t told him anything?”

“Lotor I haven’t! I swear on it. No one knows. No one. Not even that little puta. He’s nothing.” Lance winced as he said the words, his mind throbbing in pain.

“Is it because you're ashamed to be called my slut that no one knows? Does it make you sick to know that when I’m inside you I think about how warm it is there, like the blood on my hands after my every victim? The sweet taste of your desperate face every time we fuck?” 

“S-stop.” Lance hissed, his eyes stinging at his words. Lotor laughed from the other end. Lance pulled his knees tight against his chest as he laid on his bed, the phone still being held tightly against his ear.

“So it is! You don’t want him knowing how much of a filthy whore you are. Selling your body so easily like that. Lancey Lance it hurts me to think you don’t love our times together.”

“You killed. You killed his mom Lotor, that’s unforgivable.” Lance snarled into the phone. A booming laugh on the other end made him grimace.

“There it is! Badass Lancy Lance wants to deal with the devil. Don’t you see?” Lance gripped his chest in pain, tears threatening to spill at Lotor’s next sentence. His knees dug into his chest while he laid there, silently begging the man on the other end of the call not to tell him the truth. He knew it, he didn’t want to hear it out loud.

“I wasn’t the one that killed his mother. You did. I kept warning you Lance. Get me what you owe and no one gets hurt but no, you wanted to test me.”

“Shut up.” Lance choked out, tears leaking onto the mattress.

“You were so into thinking you could get away from me until ‘bang’! I put a bullet in your friends head, but wait…” Lotor paused and Lance choked back a sob.

“It wasn’t your friend, it was his mother, how dramatic! Now you’ll live with that, won’t you Lance? For the rest of your life you’ll have to live with knowing you got her killed.”

“I said shut up!” Lance roared wiping angrily at his snot and tears. Lotor laughed again, a more menacing and dark one than before.

“So what’ll it be Lance? Round two? Or will I be seeing you face to face soon?”

“I’ll… I’ll do it.” Lance heaved.  
“I’ll be over there soon.”

“Good boy. Anything else you want to discuss?”

“No sir.”

“Good.” The phone beeped, signaling the call ended and Lance let the phone fall from his numb fingers and to the floor before he quietly cried to himself, hoping to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~

“The prodigal son finally returns!” Lotor exclaimed as Lance slid out of his truck. It was too early in the morning for his comfort and he hadn’t slept the night before, too distraught with ideas filling his head that he wasn’t meant to live. Lotor spotted the cast-like wrap around the other man’s leg. Was that there last night? He must’ve injured himself before he came. Typical.

“So what? You want me to oversee something? Manage your next worthwhile?” Lance mumbled sleepily.

“Axca has all of that covered. I just want you here, with me.” Lotor said, waving his hand to beckon Lance closer. He obliged, stepping forward and was pulled into Lotor’s tight embrace. “I missed you Lancey Lance. These fucking lunatics don’t know what they’re doing.”

“So… you want me to help? I just want to get this over with.” Lance asked in Lotor’s shirt where his face was pressed. Lotor smirked and lifted Lance’s chin.

“It’s a pity actually,” he hummed. “That you assume I’m only a businessman. Oh well. Try getting away Lance and I’ll have Ezor on your ass before you could blink. She’d be more than happy to put a bullet in your pretty little head. You won’t last long without me, even if I decided to spare your life. Where will you work? What will you do when you get a call your family’s been taken hostage, hm? I love asking these questions”

“I’ll find a way.” Lance snarled. Lotor gave him a flat look before grabbing the younger man by the throat with lightning speed, his nails breaking skin. 

“No you won’t. There is no other way.” He hissed. Lance winced and swallowed from under Lotor’s grip.

Lotor tilted his head to the side, a small frown forming on his features as Lance gasped for breath under his hold.  
“You’ve changed, Lance. It sure has been a while but… you’re sticking up for yourself a bit… you look like a changed man.”

“Fuck off.” Lance sputtered out, his eyes wet already with tears. Lotor noticed the stains around his eyes. The poor boy had been crying all night it seems. He let a devilish grin consume his face.

“No you’ve got it wrong,” Lotor chuckled, leaning just in front of the other man’s face. “I’m going to fuck you ‘till you scream. You won’t be walking for weeks when I’m done with you.” He sneered. Lance whimpered when his grip tightened. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?”


	15. The Farther Down, The Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY GUACAMOLE?!?!?! I'm already at chapter 15! (ʘдʘ╬) Alright guys things are gonna start winding up into some draaaaaaamaaaaaaa so be reaaady 
> 
> And uh.... (O∆O) .....woa......（ΩДΩ) .... ohmygod there's a lot of hits there.... i didn't expect this many to really consider this and well...uh..... (ಥ﹏ಥ) thank you so much

Keith opened the door to Lance’s apartment, once again concerned to why it was unlocked. He strode into the kitchen and checked the fridge to find only a couple beers there. Keith groaned and strode to the other man’s bedroom, hoping to find him sprawled out on his bed. Keith frowned, looking around the room. ‘Was he at classes for once? No he doesn’t have any until next semester…’ 

Keith opened the closet door and started to clean up, shoving grease covered jeans and dirt stained shirts in there. Despite being the perfectionist he is, Lance doesn’t seem to have the decency to wash his clothes. Keith dialed Lance’s phone again but to no avail. Did he need to pay his phone bill? Did he leave it here while he ran errands? Keith decided to call Hunk instead, the shop owner’s contact buried under other one’s he never called. Hunk answered with a confused ‘hello’. 

“Hey Hunk, it’s Keith.”

“Hey bro! What can I do for yah?”

“Is um… is Lance there?” he asked, rubbing his temple as there was a long silence.

“Uhhh no? I haven’t seen him in almost a week. Is something wrong?”

“Nonono, I was just… wondering. Thanks Hunk.”

“You too Keef. Oh! And tell Lance we need to go bowling again, the alley wants their dynamic duo back.”

“Alright, I’ll tell him.” Keith hung up and tried calling Lance a third time. 

‘Why wasn’t he answering?’ Keith dug around the apartment looking for some cash to take to the store. He doubted that’s why Lance wasn’t answering his calls, he was probably fighting off Lotor, but to what extent? What if he was really hurt? Keith shrugged off the thought and dug through the pocket of a pair of jeans on the floor. He let out a ‘woot’ of triumph as his hand pulled out three ten dollar bills. He was going to treat himself to some Burger King and maybe put something besides beer and ketchup in Lance’s fridge. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Locations aren’t that hard to predict, my only problem is civilians.” Pidge said, tapping away at her phone. Shiro grunted as he dug through various records of any shop repairs in the area. Allura suggested it, that maybe if they were going to find Lotor, they’d need to find the car, even lure him in using it.

“What if someone has it registered as theirs Allura? Like, maybe Alfor wanted it off his hands so bad he just-”

“Absolutely not.” Allura cut Shiro off with a chuckle as she stretched her legs farther into his lap.

“That is a probability.” Pidge chimed in. Allura shook her head, slapping another file down on the desk.

“Not a very good one.”

“I see your point.”

“I’ve got something.” Shiro said, his eyes drilling into the papers in his lap. Pidge peeked over his shoulder to read as well.

“It matches description and registry. It’s currently unregistered as you said but it had work done three years ago.”

“What shop?” Allura asked in a rush, her eyes beaming. Shiro scanned the page in his hand a few more times before flipping it over and reading the next one.

“Well we found our car.”

“How do you know?” Pidge asked with a scowl, slipping her glasses off her nose cleaning one of the lense with her shirt to see better.

“The shop owner and the mechanic working on it never reported location or the type of repairs it needed. This was three years ago, the car is long gone.” Shiro said with a grimace. Allura snatched the papers from his grip, flipping through them more aggressively. 

“It’s in this city I know it.”

“Did you see the driver?” Pidge sighed, slipping her glasses back over her nose. Allura gasped, pointing at the shorter woman with a grin.

“You’re a genius!”

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out, but what does that have to do with-”

“Get the EMPs from that night. Before those bozos dragged me back here, an ambulance showed up.”

“You wrecked into him?!”

“Nonono, not in the slightest, the idiot hurt his ankle getting out.”

“Allura please don’t tell me we’re going to have a lawsuit on our hands.” Shiro groaned. Allura snorted.

“This guy is a criminal remember? He wants nothing to do with the law.” she chuckled. Pidge swiped up her phone, dialling the nearest hospital and speaking quietly into the speaker. The door to Matt’s office opened and closed, the lanky figure of their police chief was seen striding into the larger office areas. 

“Katie.”

“I’m on a call right now Matt.”

“Oh, Regris?” he yawned. The man in the desk over scowled at his boss.

“Yes sir?”

“I need you to give me any and every file we have on the Sendak case.” he sighed. Shiro frowned, making eye contact briefly with the man before his head disappeared behind the cubicle once more. Matt was quiet, for once, his chocolate-colored eyes seeming blank and less vivid than usual. Allura spotted it to because her legs quickly were pulled out of Shiro’s lap as she stood.

“Matt? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, finish up what you’ve got on Lotor, we’ve got something else HQ gave us to handle instead. Eastern is taking control of the Lotor case for now.” he said quietly. Pidge eyed her brother carefully, the phone against her ear still noisily ranting.

“So, what’s the Sendak case?” Allura prompted, crossing her arms. Matt only shrugged, stuffing his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants.

“Drug outlet.” he said. Everyone in the offices groaned. The last time they had to dive head first into a case like that… it didn’t end well. Marijuana by the pound sat in the cruiser trunks for almost two days before headquarters came to confiscate it. The smell was unbearable.

“Thank you… you too.” Pidge hung up the phone, spinning around to face the others.

“Matt, if it’s alright with you, let Allura and Shiro check in at the hospital, they’ve got some info for us.” Pidge said. Matt tilted his head to the side, his long shaggy hair tilting with it. Shiro slowly stood, setting the stack of files he was holding down on Pidge’s desk. Matt sighed in defeat and nodded, gaining a squeal from Allura.

“Yes, you two only. Pidge clean up this mess of folders and start probing locations. Michael?!” Matt shouted towards the back of the room. A blond haired head popped up from working, with the same expression Regris had.

“Get Ulaz on the phone from South branch, I need him to fill in for Allura.” Matt said and strode back to his office, closing the door quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~

3 years ago, summer of Sophomore year in College

“Lance?” Keith called. 

When he got not reply he tried knocking again. He didn’t seem to be home but the Phantom was parked where it should. Keith dialled his phone, hoping he’d pick up this time. A honk made him stiffen and turn. Keith’s eyes landed on a blue pickup truck that pulled up to the apartments. Keith spotted Lance through the windshield and he blinked. This is new. Lance hopped out, a wide smile on his tan face as he swung the keychain around his finger.

“I finally got a cover car.” he said.

“That’s a truck.”

“Same difference.” Lance snickered. Keith watched him closely as he walked up the few steps to the door Keith stood at.

“Lance.” Keith grabbed his upper arm harshly.

“You haven’t raced in a while, where’d you get the money?” Keith asked. Then the smell hit him and he stepped back.

“And why do you smell like cigarettes? Lance where’d you get the money?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Lance Charles McClain. Look me in the face and tell me what you just did.” Keith snapped. Lance blinked at his tone before scowling at the shorter man.

“What gives Keith? I’ve got some money, so what?”

“I’m just trying to keep you out of trouble Lance.” Keith sighed. Lance lifted his eyebrows before nodding.

“It was just a side job Keith. It’s nothing to worry about, it won’t happen again.” He said solemnly before walking into the apartment building.

“It won’t happen again? What happened? Didi you see your family for Christmas? Is that-”

“I said it’s nothing to worry about!” Lance shouted, his eyes hidden in a dark glare from over his shoulder. Keith felt shivers down his spine. Lance was changing again and not in a good way. Keith set his jaw, not letting go of his arm but instead letting his grip tighten.

“Something’s up Lance. What have you been doing while I was in Texas? I was only gone a week, what could you have possibly-”

“I’m not a kid Keith, I’m fine. Just… just leave me alone right now.” He growled before yanking his arm away and going inside, leaving Keith in the January cold air.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance was disappearing weeks at a time now, whatever side job he had going, it was breaking him. Keith started staying at Lance’s apartment to watch over it while he was gone. Last week Keith tried to compromise and even get him to go on a race but that light from the day they got the Phantom was dead. There was no light in Lance’s eyes, only pain. Where had it come from? 

Lance wasn’t that close to anyone besides him and Hunk. His past girlfriends never brought him this far. That was just assuming the best. Lance is gone, not literally, but Keith can see it in his eyes. The afternoon sun filtered in through the blinds in Lance’s living room where Keith was laying down, watching Netflix on his phone since Lance said having a TV was ‘a waste of money’. The door slammed shut, making Keith nearly jump off the couch. 

“Lance?” 

Keith walked over to the door to see Lance leaning against it, panting. No, he was sobbing, gripping his hair tight as he sunk to the floor. Keith reached out to place his hand on Lance’s shoulder but the brunette shrunk away, a brief look of fear crossing his face. The same look Lance has had plastered on his face whenever Keith tried to reach out to him. It’s been almost three months of the same look and Keith was getting tired of it. Lance’s dull blue eyes flickered to the floor as if he was ashamed.

“I’m done Keith, I can’t do this anymore.” Lance whispered, his grip on his wavy locks growing tighter.

“Lance, what have… what’s wrong with you?!” Keith asked harshly. Lance slunk away from him and went to the kitchen where more light shown. Keith followed and his breath caught in his throat as he could then see Lance’s face. There was a deep and colorful bruise just above his brow and lighter ones on his cheeks. Lance dug something out of his pocket and Keith’s eyes widened at the roll of hundred dollar bills.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Lance spat, gripping the back of his neck.

“I’m fucking disgusting, I thought if I could do something besides racing I’d amount to something. But it’s all a fucking joke… I’m a fucking joke.” Lance shivered. Keith felt his chest constrict in pain as Lance caved in on himself, his shoulders heaving forward with his every breath.

“Come here.” Keith whispered and Lance slowly strode across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him, letting the shorter boy cradle him.Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, sobbing like a baby as Keith hummed softly.

“Come back Lance, please. You’re not that far gone.”

Lance’s arms hung freely between them, his chest heaving his every breath. Lance’s heart had drowned and Keith never noticed it, he didn’t know how he could of missed it but he did. The fire in his eyes was choked down to just ashes. 

“Come back Lance.” Keith repeated in a hushed whisper, feeling the taller boy’s grip slowly loosen. 

When he finally finished bawling, the two decided to visit Hunk and see what the older man could cook up to make them feel better. Hunk made what he called ‘space cookies’ and even went as far as to pelt off jokes Lance found absolutely hilarious. Keith saw the color starting to return to Lance’s cheeks as they hung out. He scared him for a while there, his friend couldn’t see his future burning bright like he did when he got the Phantom, it was just… so dark. Keith laughed when Hunk spilled the next batch of dough on the floor, screeching in agony. He hoped he’d never have to see Lance like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sEason five in four days and im purrpared r u?  
> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


	16. Even When I Lose My Head

Present Day

Shiro sighed as Allura raged questions at the nurse. She’s been at it for an hour now, trying to get every detail she could without getting too political on the man’s identity. Shiro spoke with the doctor briefly but all he found out was the patient’s records were erased mysteriously afterword. Someone had connections and this guy was too powerful.

“Security footage let me take a look, this works every time.” Allura said with a smirk. The nurse nodded, speaking into an intercom. Shiro watched Allura walk after the security manager before leaning against the kiosk. 

He waited for Allura to return, his face holding a tight expression of sleep-deprivation. They stayed up all night for this case. It took them twelve hours to decide to confront a hospital. Shiro couldn’t tell if it was his coworkers or himself that caused nothing to get done in the department. It was mostly Matt’s fault, the man acts like he’s ten half the time and the other half he’s just a meme-lord-edgy-teen kind of guy. Allura finally returned, a sour look on her tan face as she fidgeted with the zipper on her uniform.

“Any luck?”

“Sort of.” She mumbled, holding up a flash drive.  
“Let’s get in the car, you’re gonna want to see this.” she sighed. 

Shiro scowled but followed behind her, making their way out the hospital and into the cruiser. Shiro propped his laptop up on the dash as Allura slid the drive in, clicking on various files before displaying a video. She skipped to a certain part before pausing it and leaning back.

“I have one good question for you Shiro.” She said, spinning the laptop around so he could see.  
“What is your little brother doing running around the hospital?” She asked. Shiro squinted at the imaging and let his eyes widen at the familiar mullet. He groaned obnoxiously, leaning back in his seat.

“That stupid kid.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“He should be… Altea university, he still goes there.”

“Welp, we’ve got a new lead.” Allura chuckled and let Shiro drive the cruiser out the hospital parking lot.

~~~~~~~~

Keith was pacing now, his eyes strained on the carpet under his feet, the blue couch to his left in Lance’s apartment mocking him. Where on earth could he be? The Phantom is still here… Keith’s eyes widened. The Phantom. Keith stopped in his tracks and stared longingly at the front door. ‘Nonono. No. You’re not racing. Keith Kogane is not going to a race tonight. Nah uh, no way.’ Keith went back to pacing before stopping again.

Maybe Lance would be there? Expecting him to show up? He took a step towards the door. Then he stopped. ‘What’re you insane?! No. You can’t race. You said you’d make good decisions. Now’s the time to prove it.’ He told himself, striding into the kitchen. He swung open the door to reveal the various foods he got while he was at the store.

What if Lotor has him?! Or worse! Lotor killed him?! Keith set his jaw and slam the fridge shut with a frustrated grunt. ‘Absolutely not. Lance is smarter than that he wouldn’t-’ Keith froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing on-end. ‘No… Lance is not smarter than that. Lance is a complete idiot.’ Keith ran to the couch and snatched his jacket before slipping it on in a rush. ‘Lance is doing something intolerably stupid. He’s probably robbing a bank right about now.’ 

Keith put his hand on the door knob to leave but paused again. ‘Hold on Keith, take a deep breath. Just be patient.’ He told himself. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closed and removing his hand from around the door. ‘Be cool. Be calm. He is fine. He’s probably t the club since this morning, or at the bar. Or… just chilling with some buds from the races.’ he told himself as he sat down on the couch. Keith heard a ring from the bedroom, making him frown. ‘Oh, that's right.’ He stood up to go retrieve his phone from where he left it earlier, scowling when it said he had two missed called from Shiro.

“What’s he want?” he grumbled, about to reply but a buzz caught his attention. He frowned and followed the vibration sound all the way to the floor under Lance’s bed. 

His eyes widened at the phone laying there. Lance left his phone. Lance left his phone. Lance is without any contact and he’s been gone for almost the whole day. ‘Don’t panic Keith, whatever you do, don’t-’ Keith’s eyes landed on the phone in his hand. Missed calls from people he didn’t recognize and various messages littered the screen. One caught his eye. The contact had no name but the message read ‘I’ll be waiting in the garage.’

Keith wasn’t surprised either when Lance’s phone opened without a lock. ‘This guy is the definition of a screw up.’ he thought as he went to the message and his eyes widened at the texts.

Lance: ‘I’ve given u what u want, is there anything else’

???: ‘You need to quit with the money and get your ass over here. It’s the last time I’ll say this. If you need to call me then now’s the time.’

Sure enough, Lance had called and there were no more messages besides the ‘I’ll be waiting in the garage.’ Is that Lotor? It’s gotta be! Keith’s phone rang for the third time, Shiro trying to get a hold of him. Keith stood there, his mind in a war. What’s he supposed to do?! Go after him?! Waltz into a gang hideout and demand he come back home? As much as he wished Lotor to die, he couldn’t dive into this. What if Lance was dead? What if that really was the last time he’d see those deep blue eyes?

The front door opened and shut, making Keith freeze. Was this deja vu? This situation was familiar, Lance coming home from a ‘side job’. Was he back at the beginning? Keith closed Lance’s phone and set it back down on the floor where it was. He quickly stepped out the room to see it was indeed Lance who’d stepped in. Keith choked out a breath of relief before quickly walking up to Lance.

“Dude, I was worried there, you just disappeared and-” he paused, seeing Lance’s wide eyes directed to him. 

“Oh...I didn’t know you were...uh... stopping by.” he chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. Keith didn’t reply, a frown forming on his face.

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“Where were you?” Keith asked carefully. Lance’s gaze turned to the floor, the hand on his neck slipping back down to his side.

“Just… y’know, out with friends.” Lance said with a small smile, his eyes closing as he did and reaching his hand up to rub it down his face. Keith set his jaw. ‘Something’s up.’ 

“Lance, are you alright? I know I left kinda mad the other day…”

“No, you’re fine.” 

Another long silence. Lance wasn’t moving away from the door.

“Have you paid off Lotor?” Keith asked. Lance murmured something Keith couldn't hear and he frowned. 

“Lance are you-”

“Can you please just leave?” Lance said a little louder, his voice shaky. Keith crossed his arms, unconvinced.

“Lance, where the hell were you.”

“Keef, I can’t… I can’t do this right now. Just give me some space.”

“You need to tell me if something is wrong Lance. I can’t help you unless I know what’s-”

“I said get the fuck away from me!” Lance shouted, tears blossoming out from his eyes. His face was contorted in both pain and anger, it was unfamiliar to Keith. He nodded once, his mouth forming a thin line. Emotional? Lance doesn’t cry very often nowadays...

“Okay. I’ll… I‘ll get going then.” Keith said quietly. Lance had tears running lively down his face but otherwise he seemed to be glaring at him.

“I’m just worried Lance.”

“Stop worrying about me then. Stop checking up on me, and just…” Lance wiped at his face with the heels of his hands.  
“Just stop.” he growled.

Keith strode past him for the door and he let his eyes wander to Lance’s face again before he left and the sight made the breath get knocked out of him. In this lightning he could see them clearly, the bruises littering his neck and the blood stains leaking from his mouth. A fight maybe? 

He shook his head before opening the door and walking out, letting it close softly behind him. Keith leaned against the door, hearing soft sobs from the other end. What’s going on? Did Lance, try something to repay his debt? Did he get his ‘side job’ again? No, he was injured pretty badly for just that. Keith stood their, unmoving as he listened to Lance cry. That’s all he could do, couldn’t he? Just sit there and listen as one of the most important people in his life broke down on the other side of the door.

~~~~~~~~

4 Years Ago, Senior year in High School

“Hey Keef?” Lance whispered through the dark. 

Both boys were laying on the roof of the shop Hunk’s parents owned. Keith found out last week that his friend had been staying there for the past two months, no place to stay since his uncle kicked him out. Lance had to tell the lie a hundred times for the shorter boy to believe him. Keith hummed softly in reply, his eyes never leaving the starry sky above them.

Lance was quiet for a while, lifting his hand up against the sky, letting his fingers sprawl up against the canvas of the night sky..

“You’re not supposed to be here… are you?” he asked. Keith didn’t reply and simply closed his eyes instead. Lance went quiet too, his vibrant blue eyes landing on the other boy as they laid there. A street lamp flickered on a few minutes later and Keith sighed, the stars disappearing as more street lamps popped on.

“It’s nothing Lance.” he murmured.

“Why are you here, is my question.”

“‘Cause you’re my friend.” Keith said, pulling his knees to his chest as he turned onto his side, facing the taller boy.  
“And believe it or not, you’re a good one. Yeah you’re not the smartest and you don’t make the best of choices but let’s be honest.” Keith saw Lance scowl and turn onto his side as well, facing the other.

“You know way too much about me for me to just not be friends with you anymore because my dad said so.” he said. Lance let out a snort. 

“Why didn’t you tell them sooner… that you’re gay and all.”

“I dunno, I guess it just… didn’t feel right until now.”

“You’re supposed to warn a guy before you go bursting out the closet like a horny bull!” Lance howled. Keith shot him a glare before shrugging.

“I just assumed people knew.”

“Keef, I only knew because you told me last year! I would’ve never guessed. You’re just… I don’t know… Quiet? Anti-social?”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment.” Keith deadpanned. Lance laughed, letting his arm fall away from the sky. 

“You need a slogan now.” Lance chuckled. Keith frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Like mine, ‘Girls by day, guys by night.’”

“What the fuck? No.”

“YOU TOTALLY SHOULD.”

“Lance shut up, someone could report us for being too loud.” Keith grumbled. Lance smiled. 

“Since you insist so nicely, cowboy.” he chuckled. Keith slowly sat up, getting to his feet.

“I gotta get going. My mom will lose her shit if she peeks in my room and sees an open window.” Keith said. Lance nodded, waving a hand as Keith started his climb down from off the roof. 

“See you at graduation Mullet!” Lance called.

“Yeah, cap and gown time.”

“Hell yeah.” 

Keith’s mullet disappeared over the edge of the roof and Lance laid there a while longer, breathing in the night city air. So that was it. They’d be going their separate ways but keeping in touch. Graduation was less than ten hours away and the boys were growing impatient. This was where the road split, it was just a matter of if Lance was willing to go down the same path Keith chose. And eventually, after receiving the letter in the mail the next day, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im supa unoriginal like that,,,  
> (°∀°)ゝ”  
> I'll be updating again tomorrow 'cause we;re coming up on a nice hectic roller coaster so imma try to belt these out  
> )Д⊙`)


	17. There's No Way I'm Leaving, You Better Believe It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angsty convos my dudes (ʘᗩʘ’)

Present Day

Keith decided to call Shiro back while he waited for Lance to calm down. Shiro picked up on the second ring.

“What the hell man, I’ve been trying to call you for hours.” Shiro growled as an answer.

“Sorry, I just got it.”

“That doesn’t matter, we need to talk, why aren't you at your dorm?” Shiro hissed. He seemed mad, Keith nodded as he started to pace outside Lance’s apartment.

“I’m busy right now, why? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, actually. Wanna tell me why you’re on security footage at the hospital from the other day? I’m trying to get a case done, I shouldn’t be seeing you in it.” Shiro snapped. Keith froze in his steps, turning on his heel to face Lance’s door.

“What?”

“What were you doing at the hospital Keith?” Shiro asked. Keith swallowed the rising bile in his throat. He had to choose his words carefully. Shiro might be onto Lance. For the love of god, now of all times…

“Lance was there. He was… Shiro this is embarrassing.” Keith wracked his brain for something anything that could be turned into a good lie.

“Keith I’m not playing around. I’m working right now.” Shiro growled.

“Alright fine!” Keith finally grouped his story together.  
“I had a crush on one of the doctor’s there I met in a bar last week. Lance got the grand idea he should get the guy’s number for me. Sorry, I didn’t mean to mess up your case if I did Shiro.” Keith said. There was a long silence, too long. It must of been convincing because Shiro let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry Mullet, work is just tough right now…”

“It’s fine.” Keith moved the phone away from his ear as he let out a breath of relief. That was close.

“Allura is on the right track here and I want this to work. We’re so close to Lotor, I can feel it.” Shiro said.

Keith felt his heart tinge with pain. His brother was giving his all to get Lotor behind bars and here he was, keeping that dream from him simply because of Lance. It was stupid, and selfish of all things. 

“That’s… great Shiro.”

“Yeah. You can get back to whatever you were doing...I’ve gotta go back in a bit anyways.”

“Alright, thanks Shiro.”

“Take care of yourself kid.” Shiro said before he hung up. Keith leaned his head up against Lance’s door, his mind racing. There has to be a way he can get everyone what they want. A way to keep Lance out of jail and away from Lotor. A way to get Shiro with Lotor handcuffed, and a way for him to tell Lance about… Keith swallowed. No, now is not the time.

“Love is a bitch.” Keith muttered before turning and knocking on the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Pidge let out a screech before she trucked the hard drive Allura had handed her across the room.

“This goddamn piece of shit helped me realize how much I fucking hate security!”

“Pidge, please calm down, someone might hear you from HQ.” Shiro sighed. Matt snorted before propping his legs up on his desk. 

“I told you hospital cams are shit.”

“Don’t say those words together in a sentence ever again.” Shiro snorted, making Allura burst into a fit of giggles. Pidge sighed, striding out Matt’s office to search for the hard drive she threw. Matt shrugged, grabbing a nearby stack of papers and flipping through them without any necessary work ethic.

“I told you guys. It’s a goose chase.”

“We were so close!” Allura said as she plopped down in the seat across from Matt. They sat in silence for a while, Shiro swaying on his feet out of exhaustion.

“Shiro, please go take a nap in your cruiser.” Matt grumbled. Shiro blinked his eyes open.

“Huh?”

“I said go take some time off, we’ll take a break from this, and you seriously need some sleep.” He said, Allura nodded in agreement. Shiro didn’t argue, quickly slipping off his vest and striding out the police station for a long overdue nap. Pidge strode back into the office, a smirk on her face.

“Plan B.” she said.

“Pidge no.”

“Pidge yes.” She cackled, waving her phone above her head.

“I’ve got a friend. He owns a shop near here, maye he has connections to other shop owners too.” she said, turning her attention to Allura.

“It’d be nice if we had an undercover agent at our disposal, oh look!” Pidge snickered, loping her arm through Allura’s.

“We won’t be long.”

“Pidge, no you can’t go out there right now. HQ gave me specific orders to lay low for now and-”

“We’re on break then!” Pidge called over her shoulder as she dragged Allura out his office. The police chief sighed, leaning back in his swivel chair.

~~~~~~~~~

Hunk frowned at the motorcycle, wiping his hands off on the rag in his grasp.

“It sure has been a while Pidge… you want me to fix this up… for free?” he sighed. Pidge nodded. Allura was sitting in the waiting room, just in ear shot.

“For a friend?” Pidge begged. Hunk groaned, taking a look again out the window at the motorcycle.

“I might be able to get something cheaper Pidge. What’s up with it?” he asked. She grinned. 

“Nothing actually, I just have a few questions for you.” She said, flashing her police badge. Hunk’s face went pale as his eyes widened.

“I knew this day would come!” He wailed suddenly. Pidge jumped back in surprise when the large man sunk to his knees and cried in the center of the waiting room. Pidge shot Allura a puzzled look who just mouthed ‘he’s your friend’ in return. 

“Hunk?”

“Take it all!” He howled, grabbing at her ankles as he cried.

“I’m seriously confused Hunk, what the hell?” Pidge said. Hunk sniffled pointing his thumb behind the counter.

“I don’t have any of the permits required to have a kitchen in my shop! I know it's horrible, no sanitation rating! Nothing, but I swear it’s not bad! I just wanted to bake every now and then and give my customers peanut butter cookies!” Pidge blinked, sliding out from his grasp.

“Hunk… I don’t care about the kitchen in your office I just… wait did you say peanut butter cookies?” She asked, beaming. Allura face palmed as Hunk led her in the back, handing her a plate of cookies.

“So you’re sure there’s been no illegal business happening here?”

“Nope, the only people I fix for free are Keith and Lance, I’ve known them since high school.”

“Shiro’s little brother and his friend right?”

“Oh yeah! How’s Shiro doing? I never saw him much but it’s reassuring to know if he’s doing well.”

“Yeah actually he’s-”

“Pidge, let’s go, we’re wasting time.” Allura grumbled, standing up and slipping off her hat. Pidge sighed, shoving another peanut butter cookie in her mouth.

“Welp, iwt wash nwice twalken wi ywuh.” Pidge said with a wave before leaving the shop, Allura on her heels. They got in the car and Allura sighed. No luck, yet again.

~~~~~~~~

The door opened to reveal Lance had one, calmed down, two, was shirtless, and three, was in the middle of putting neosporin on the bite marks that littered the man’s neck and back. Lance sniffled, holding the tube out to Keith with a quivering lip. 

“Can you help me get the ones I can’t reach.” He choked out. Keith blinked and stepped inside, carefully taking the tube of neosporin from Lance, letting the boy lead him to the bathroom so he could watch Keith carefully rub the substance on his wounds. 

“It hurts like hell and it’s ugly.” Lance sniffled, wiping at the snot coming from his nose.

Keith didn’t reply, too engrossed in the task at hand. Lance’s shoulders suddenly tensed and Keith quickly apologized, resuming to carefully spread the cream down the other man’s back. They sat in silence and Keith realized Lance was crying again, wiping at his face angrily. Whoever this was had nails that were sharp like hell, the deep scratches in his back made Keith grimace.

“You didn’t have to go out and do this Lance. There’s other ways to get money.”

“I didn’t get money Keef.” Lance sighed. Keith frowned, rubbing another painful spot in the other man’s back.

“Then wha…” Keith froze, his body going tense. 

Lance said nothing for a while, his arms wrapped tight around himself as he gazed at the floor. In this lighting, Keith could see all the wounds and gashes trailing down his back to disappear under the waist of his pants where the irritated skin flared. Keith clenched his jaw and stepped back from Lance, his eyes still as wide as saucers. He wanted to stick with him, he’s gone above and beyond to stay close and it can’t end now. But this...

“Wait you… With Lotor?”

“I don’t have a choice.” he whispered.

“What kind of fucking excuse is that?” Keith snapped.

“I’m not doing this for myself, Keith. Not this time.”

“So it’s been him. This whole time… This whole fucking time you’ve been owning up to that fucking piece of shit. And it doesn’t make you sick? You’re fine that he killed my mom, you’re fine he basically ruined Shiro’s shot at redemption. You’re fine with him ruining your life?! You’re letting him fuck you because what? You owe him this?!” Keith seethed, his voice raising with every syllable.

“Keith, please.” Lance choked out, facing him. Keith took another step away. He’s reached his limit.

“This whole time Lance?... You… Why’d you keep this up?”

“Because I can’t let him hurt you!” Lance divulged, his voice cracking, and the tears finally escaping his eyes.  
“I… I can’t l-let him hurt you… my family...” he blubbered, wiping at the tears falling from his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
“I don’t want t-to hurt b-b…. Because i….” Lance sniffled hard, trying to clear the tears from his eyes.

“Because what Lance? There’s nothing you can say to make up for this. You’ve fucked up.”

“I know. Just please hear m-me out. I’m… I can’t-” Lance whimpered out. Keith waited, not giving an answer because really, he was pissed. Very pissed.

“So what Lance? Spit it out already.”

"I lived with Lotor, alright?!” Lance shouted. Keith glared long and hard. 

“I… I didn't want to have to go back to Cuba, or have to go to Florida. My uncle Coran is actually in Florida, I bought the wrong flight and… and I ended up here. I just… He was willing to help me and he…” Keith was still quiet but his glare was softening slightly, it was as if Lance’s impenetrable shell was starting to peel away before his eyes. It took Lance a few minutes to calm his hiccups and sniffles, before he could even speak again.

“I'm sorry.”

“Why didn't you tell anyone Lance, if not me why not Hunk?”

“I...I don't know.”

“Wow.” Keith let a sharp and resentful laugh escape him as he shook his head.  
“For the record I expected this from you. My parents warned me and warned me…”

“I'm different Keef, I really am… I just, I can't do much b-because Lotor-”

“Because he'll what Lance? ‘Kill me’?!”

“Yes!”

“This is wasting my time. It doesn't make any fucking sense why Lotor would come after me unless you set it up that way.”

“He'll kill you because I care Keith!” Lance shouted, his nails digging into his palms. Keith frowned, crossing his arms over his chest again.

“So he's using me as leverage? That doesn't make any sense either unless you…” Keith paused, his eyes widening for only a second before he shook the thought off. ‘Impossible.’  
“It's just a bluff he's using.”

“It's not. I swear on it.”

“And how is that?! There’s no way he can prove it!”

“He has already!”

“How Lance?!” Keith was almost screaming now, rage blurring his sense of sanity almost. Lance was shaking, his own frustrations reaching its limits.

“He killed your mom!” Lance shouted, his head bowed and he slammed his fist against his own chest, grasping it in pain.  
“Because of me.”

Keith blinked, his fists suddenly relaxing. What does he-  
“W...What?”

“He w-went to kill you and...and he… he… I killed her… I did that Keith. I did that to her.” Lance wasn't crying as he spoke, but his words were coming in heaves and gasps, as if it was too hard for him to speak. 

His face conveying how bad he wanted to cry, his brows knitted tightly together and his lips pulled back into what seemed like a snarl, his teeth bared. Neither of them spoke. Keith couldn't help how helpless he felt inside so suddenly. How had he not seen this? Or in the least, had the courtesy to question it? He watched Lance’s eyes slowly open halfway, his eyes still trained on the space on the floor between them. 

Lance was good at hiding, wasn't he? Only, Keith was better. He was standing in Lance’s shoes at one point in time. He remembered it well. His mom was in his position. He'd confessed so much to her. The abuse from his grandpa, the pain he felt when he had to move away. How he hated guys at school for treating him like dirt and how he loved them at the same time. He'd told her about his tendencies as well. 

Staring too long at the guys playing football or gazing intently as the soccer players did their work outs. Keith was gay. Unintentionally so. Standing here, in a much more lively situation, made him think. This wasn't him and his mom, this was Lance. Lance McClain, the coolest guy anyone could come to know. Keith felt his eyes water. What was he supposed to do? Was he mad that it was Lance who was the reason behind his mother's murder? Keith bit his lip. He wasn't in the slightest. Why?! He should be! He should be slamming his fists into Lance’s pitiful face. No. This wasn't Lance, this was that white haired bastard.

Keith wracked his brain for the solution his mother gave when this was him so many years ago. The memory warmed his heart. He stepped forward silently, making Lance flinch, the boy’s blue eyes widening in fear. Keith paid no attention to it, and continued forward.

“K-Keith I-” 

Keith swept his arms out and wrapped them around the taller boy who crumpled into his hold, his body going rigid in surprise.

“I'm not good with words.” Keith whispered.  
“I hope this will do.” 

Lance wanted an explanation, he wanted Keith to yell at him. To hit him, beat him, curse his name, to never see him again. Why did he want this too? This warmth...

“You’re such an idiot.” Keith chuckled, as if to read his mind and hesitantly ran his fingers through Lance’s wavy brown hair. Lance’s stiff body eventually relaxed in the hug. It wasn't the first time Keith had hugged the taller, far from it. But somehow, this was different.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Not for a second. Lotor is in your head. He put the bullet in my mom’s head, not you. You just got tangled in it.”

“B-but-”

“Am I right?” Keith asked, his grip around the taller boy tightening. Lance was quiet for a while before he nodded.

“Y-yeah.”

“So quit crying and apologizing, you'll get through it, 'cause now I'm here to help.” Keith murmured and Lance shook his head, his cheek pressing against Keith’s chest.

“I... I don’t think I have much time to get out of it Keef.” Lance said into his shirt. 

Keith frowned, his fingers pausing their mission of caressing Lance’s scalp.  
“What do you mean?”

Lance opened his mouth to reply but the click of a gun being cocked made them both freeze. Lance slowly turned out of Keith hold, his eyes wide as a familiar bleach blond-haired man stood at the doorway of the restroom.

“What he means is his time is up.” Lotor sneered, holding up the gun in his hand and aiming it between Keith’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -nervous laughter- ⊙△⊙


	18. Caught In A Crossfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished season five and i have so many questions its killing me,,, don't worry im not putting any spoilers up hhhhh  
> ۹(ÒہÓ)۶  
> but im just going to say it was really good and worth the wait, can't wait uNTIL SEASON SIX (⌬̀⌄⌬́)

“I’m missing something, I can feel it.” Allura sighed, tapping her pen against the side of her leg. 

Shiro woke up from his nap a few hours ago, his expression less dead. Pidge was seeing how far she could lean back in her swivel chair while stuffing her face with cookies. They pinned everything out on their desks, pushing them together so all the info they had was sprawled out clearly. Matt was in his office for the past hour, silent. No one heard from him and no one necessarily wanted to. It was calming the police Chief had finally decided to take some down time. Shiro shivered suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck going stiff.

“I have a theory but I’m not gonna like it.”

“Anything will work at this point Cheerio.” Allura sighed. Shiro purses his lips before grabbing a sharpie off of Pidge’s desk and circling the spot on their map that was blank. 

“These apartments.”

“Explain.”

“It’s where my brother lives.” Shiro said, running a hand through his hair.

“As much as I don’t want to admit it…” he slapped the papers and pictures in his hand onto the map.

“It all leads back to him. Lance and Keith. They’re both involved and I don’t know how.” He said. Allura nodded and Pidge sat up suddenly.

“So should we head on over?”

“I just… I can’t believe Keith would keep this from me. I don’t want to believe it, especially about...” Shiro said. Allura placed her hands on his shoulders and smoothed them out gently.

“Everything will turn out okay.” She murmured. Shiro nodded, letting his shoulders relax.

“I guess you're right Anura… in that case, let's head out.” He sighed and grabbed his vest.

~~~~~~~

“Running away to your slut huh? Lance I thought you were better than this.” Lotor said, pouting. Keith was wide eyed, not daring to move. This was his past all over again, was this what his mom went through will he-

“Put the gun down.” Lance snarled from beside Keith. Lotor only laughed bitterly, tilting his head to the side. 

“Why don’t you make me, lover boy?” He cooed. Lance set his jaw and stepped out from his place with Keith who went to grab his arm but he shot him a glare.

“Don’t.” He hissed. Keith took a sharp breath through his nose when Lance went up to Lotor and moved the gun away and back at his side. Keith felt his stomach knotting and he grimaced at the look Lotor was giving him.

“I thought I said you couldn’t leave Lance.” Lotor said, bringing his hand up and caressing his fingers lovingly against Lance’s cheek. Lance moved away from the touch, and Lotor's eye brows shot up in question.

“You said I could come back to get some stuff.”

“Yes I did, but this doesn’t look like ‘getting stuff’, now does it?” Lotor asked with a raised brow, his eyes shifting to the boy behind them.

“No.” Lance whispered. Lotor lashed out, slapping his hand against Lance’s cheek hard. He grabbed Lance by his chin and made his eyes meet his again.

“What was that?”

“N-no sir.” Lance said, swallowing down the tightness in his throat. Lotor smiled, patting Lance gently on the top of his head.

“Good boy.” Lotor chuckled before switching his gaze back to Keith.

“Hm, now what to do with you.”

“Lotor, don’t.” Lance snapped. Lotor’s golden eyes flashed back at the boy in front of him, his nails digging into the skin of his neck.

“I like it when you beg.” He said with a smirk, forcing Lance to his knees. Keith let a shaky breath escape him. He was going to strangle that son of a bitch.  
“Beg me to spare him… go on.” he cooed beside Lance's ear.

Lance forced his eyes shut to try and stop the tears that were bleeding down his cheeks. What had he done wrong? He'd tried everything. Anything. He did it all. So how did it fall apart so easily? How did it still come to this?

“F-Fuck you.” Lance choked out, opening his eyes to meet Lotor’s fiery ones above him.

“Aw, silly Lancey Lance~” Lotor swiftly lifted the gun and aimed it at Keith for the second time. His expression suddenly serious and his eyes never Lance’s wide blue ones.

“It wasn't a question. Beg like the bitch you are.” Lotor growled. Lance’s nostrils flared but seeing the gun again, he obeyed. 

“Please.” 

“Louder.”

“Please stop! Just leave him alone!” Lance shouted. Lotor jutted his lip out into a pout. He was toying with Lance, and Keith was not liking it one bit. Yet he couldn’t move. His feet were frozen, the muscles in his legs refusing to take action. What happened to his impulsive behavior? The act first, ask questions later side of Keith? Why couldn’t he move?! Why couldn’t he help Lance?! 'No,' his mind calmed him even as Lance shook with fear on his knees in front of him. 'Wait until the time is right, an opening will come up, and I'll take my chance then.'

“Try being more subtle, I don’t have long before I drag you back to where you belong.” Lotor said with the click of his tongue, his expression bored.

“Lotor stop. We’re leaving.” Lance hissed.

“Not yet~ What am I supposed to do with your whore, hm?” Lotor asked, his golden eyes flashing to Keith again. 'Stay calm, stay calm...'

“Leave him alone, let’s go.”

“Shut up and listen.” Lotor snarled, his grip on Lance’s neck becoming deadly.  
“I am your god. Understand? You will always be under my thumb so don’t think for a second I won’t go back on whatever promise you think I’ve made. After all Lance,” Lotor leaned down to whisper in Lance’s ear, the gun falling away from Keith and landing against Lance’s stomach. Lance stiffened, eyes wide as the cold metal hit the flesh there.

“I am a jealous god.” He growled. Lance was shaking, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself calm. Just do what he wants, he listens in the end.

“Am I clear?” Lotor hissed. Lance nodded.

“Good, I’d hate to empty a perfectly good mag into your pathetic body.” Lotor straightened up and gave Keith a mocking look before grabbing Lance harshly by his hair.

“You made a mistake Lance. I told you not to bring anyone else into this.”

“I didn’t!”

“I heard everything, don’t fucking lie to me!” Lotor roared, his eyes ablaze.

“He won’t say anything I swear!” Lance pleaded, grappling at the hand in his hair. Lotor fumed, slamming his fist in Lance’s stomach. Keith jumped at the cry of pain Lance made and stepped forward but Lotor had the gun on Keith in seconds, making him freeze again. He can't take any risks, it's an enclose space, Lotor has a perfect shot on him. ‘Do something you idiot!’ Keith let out a frustrated growl.

“Move again and you’re dead.” Lotor snarled.

“Stop! Just go! Leave him alone and take me.” Lance choked out, sitting up. Lotor swung back and slammed his foot into Lance’s face, kicking him against the wall. Keith grimaced as Lance covered his bloodied nose and Lotor rubbed his foot farther into Lance’s cheek until he fell to the floor. He stepped down, slamming his foot into Lance’s side. Keith clenched his fists and his body tensed as if to attack then.

“You can shut your mouth. It’s none of your concern what I do with him, it’s my decision.” Lotor said hissed through gritted teeth.

“Leave him alone!” Lance barked, shoving Lotor’s foot off of him and sitting up. Blood leaked from both his nose and mouth, a bruise already forming on his chin and cheek. Lotor rose his brow at him before letting out a sigh.

“You’re talking back now? I'm genuinely surprised! When did you become so bold?" Lotor hummed. Lance set his jaw.

"Don't. touch. him. I'm the one you want." Lance said, now trying to stand. Lotor's eyes paced back to Keith and he gave the raven haired boy a once over. He didn't have much time with that one, he was bursting at the seams with rage. Lotor ran the scenarios in his head and nodded once, he'll risk it.

"My, my! You've grown into a man Lance!" Lotor chuckled. Lance noticed his expression suddenly darken, his eyes conveying blood lust. Without removing his eyes from the shorter boy across from him, Lotor swung his gun around in the opposite direction.

"And I can't have that."  
and before Keith could even move, he fired twice.


	19. Anything It Takes To Make You Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECK YEAH TWO CHAPTER IN ONE DAY (∩`ω´)⊃))
> 
> (.づσ▿σ)づ. feedback is gr8 guys! I wanted to thank those who gave kudos and commented! Thank you so so muuuuch!!!

“Shiro go ahead in, I’ll be there in a second.” Allura said as she strapped her weapon hollister to her hip. 

Shiro sighed and let his hands fall away from the car’s steering wheel. They were parked outside Lance’s apartment complex. The area was rough, Pidge had problems of her own on the way there, witnessing a drug deal out in the open. Matt was called in for back up on her problem while Shiro and Allura went on ahead. Things were already drifting away from the original plan. They were all supposed to surround the building, Kolivan already had the area down on a curfew and had his men checking the apartments near the west side of campus, where Keith is supposed to be staying. 

Going in to talk to a few college kids was what he wanted to happen, but seeing the area and the thugs lurking about as the sun began to set got him more and more on edge. This is where Lance’s lives? Shiro’s never seen this side of campus before, it was almost like it was abandoned, given up to the various criminals Shiro recognized sprinting for cover. The cops were here and that was never a good sign in Chicago.

“Shiro.” Allura snapped Shiro from his train of thought and he noticed her staring.

“Are you okay? Is something up?” She asked.

“Everything.” He chuckled, running a hand over his worn features. Allura pursed her lips and opened her door before slipping out. 

“This is Keith we’re talking about, you’re brother. He’ll give us what we need.”

“I don’t think he will.”

“Shiro-”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Shiro stepped out the vehicle, scanning the area. 

Allura sighed before walking around the back of the cruiser and opening the trunk. He stepped forward and froze at the all too familiar sound of muffled gunshots. His eyes widened and he spun around to see Allura heard it too. She didn’t move, a frown on her face. Those shots sounded close… too close. Could it be?

Before he knew it he was running up the steps to the apartment, sprinting through the short hall to Lance’s door. It was busted wide open, and he heard Keith screaming a line of curses from inside. Shiro ran in, his gun out and ready. Something was going on. The last thing he expected was Lotor stepping out the bathroom from down the hall, his eyes trained on whoever was inside.What shocked him more was the gun in the man’s hold. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Keith’s voice roared and Shiro watched in a flurry of action, as a familiar raven haired boy dove out from the doorway, tackling Lotor into the bedroom across from them.

Shiro lifted his weapon, his fingers clenching and shaking. He’s waited for this moment. He heard Allura’s rapid footsteps from behind him. Now. Shiro was down the hall in seconds, swung the gun in his hand through the doorway of the bedroom and aimed. Keith had Lotor against the far wall of the room, slamming his head repeatedly against it. Lotor got a hand free and swung out, hitting Keith with a sharp right hook into his cheek. Keith gained his balance and looked up to find Lotor got a hold of his gun and was swinging it up to fire. Keith braced himself and gasped just as a shot was fired. 

Shiro watched as Lotor’s head snapped back with a sick ‘crack’ and he slumped to the floor. There was a long silence, Keith slowly unraveled himself and turned wide eyes from the dead form of Lotor, to his brother standing in the doorway.

Keith’s face was red and his eyes were filled with a very unsafe darkness, gazing at his own bloody hands. Shiro had so many questions, wanted answers but seeing his younger brother okay filled his lungs with relief. So Lotor had missed? What were those shots from-

“L-Lance.” Keith whispered, his body still trembling. Shiro heard Allura calling for backup and an ambulance. Keith was striding for the bathroom where she was. No no no...

“Lance.” He repeated and was almost to the door.  
“Lance!” He screamed when Shiro quickly grabbed him. He couldn't let him go in there. If Lance was in there... Lotor shot him, Shiro inferred, by the way Keith was desperately grasping for the restroom across the hall.

“Keith calm down, you need to-”

“Get the fuck off me! Lance! Lance!”

Shiro couldn’t bring himself to let go of Keith or see the state Lance was in either. Close range like that… There’s no chance Lotor missed and by the way Keith was acting, it was true. Keith’s fingers dug into Shiro’s arms as he sobbed.

“L-Let me go. I need to… I need to-”

“Keith, you need to calm down. Please…” Shiro turned Keith away and stole a glance into the bathroom where Allura huddled over a discolored and bloody body on the floor of the bathroom. The man’s once dark skin seemed drained and lifeless now. She was frantically speaking into her com and calling for Pidge to come immediately. There was a lot of blood... Too much.

Keith fought against him again, bringing Shiro back to his younger brother who was clawing at him in distress.

“Let go of me! Let go! He needs help! He’s hurt… He’s-”

“Keith!” 

“Please… please Shiro…” Keith let out a sob, tears spilling down his cheeks as he slammed his fists weakly against Shiro’s chest.  
“P-Please let me see him.”

Shiro’s grip loosened for only a second and it was all Keith needed as he scrambled out the room and to the bathroom where Allura was. Shiro chased after him to find Keith had Lance’s hand tight in his own, sobbing into their joined hands. Keith's eyes were on the holes protruding from the chest of the man beneath him. The blood, god there was so much...

Shiro tugged Keith away from Lance again before pulling him tight into his arms and forcing him away. Keith screamed the whole way, cursing at Shiro, cursing at Lotor, cursing at himself. Keith felt hands run through his hair, in a soothing movement but Keith couldn’t feel. He was numb. He couldn’t hear any of it. He couldn’t hear himself sobbing or his screams at Shiro. He could only hear his rapid heart beat and see Lance being ripped from him.

~~~~~~~~~

Keith stared warily into his hands, the blood stained under his fingernails being a reassurance that what happened a few hours ago wasn’t just some horrible nightmare. Lotor holding up the gun, pointing it at Lance. Keith muttered a curse and stilled his shaking hands when a nurse passed by. 

He’s been sitting in the hospital chair near the waiting rooms, awaiting any kind of sign that Lance was alright. After the ambulance pulled up, Keith was taken to the police station. The Police Chief was belting questions at him but he couldn't hear. He couldn’t see. He was falling. Falling into that dark pit. The same one Lance fell down not too long ago. Keith was lost. A hand fell on his shoulder softly and Keith stiffened. Lance was gone. He knew by the solemn looks everyone was giving him. How did this happen? They were just fine.

“Hey.” Shiro whispered, slowly sitting down beside him. Keith acknowledged his brother with a nod, swallowing down the choked up feeling in his throat. No turning back now.

“You need to slow down. You’re going a million miles a minute, I can see it in your face Keef. You just need to take a deep breath and-”

“He’s gone.” Keith said quietly, turning his icy gaze to Shiro.  
“Isn’t he? This is mom, all over again.”

“Calm down. They’re finishing up the procedure.”

“Well?” Keith ran his fingers up and down his thighs, a hopeful air filling his chest. He still had hope, even as reality came crashing down. Shiro nodded once before finally speaking again.

“Do you remember what it was like when mom was here?” Shiro asked. Keith bit his lip. God damn it Shiro. Shiro leaned up against the brick wall behind them, lifting his head up to the ceiling of the hospital.

“Yeah, they said she was dead before she got here.”

“They lied.” Shiro said flatly. Keith blinked, suddenly facing his brother.

“What?”

“She died a few hours after she got here. They failed the surgery to retrieve the bullet that was embedded in her skull. She could have been saved.” Shiro said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Keith strained.  
“And why now?!”

“Because I knew how mad you’ll get. You do stupid stuff sometimes. Might as well tell you now since you’re already in your little pity party.

“What does that have to do with Lance?” Keith snapped. Shiro grinned and ruffled the mullet on top of Keith’s head. 

“Nothing, I just like hanging out with my little brother.” Shiro chuckled.  
“That and, Lance has been flirting with the nurses since an hour ago. He can barely breath and he’s all over them.”

Keith’s eyes widened and his head sprung up so fast he nearly got whiplash. A genuine smile burst onto Keith’s face and he dove into Shiro’s arms.  
“He’s alive?!”

“Yeah, he’s alright.” Shiro chuckled, hugging the younger boy tight.

“When can I see him?!”

“I’d wait a bit. He’s not in the best shape.” Shiro said. Keith froze in his brother’s hold. 

“How bad?” He murmured.

“He’s got a lot of stuff going on… one thing being the fractured ribs he’s got.”

“He’ll get better though right?”

“It’ll take some time.” Shiro hummed, letting a hand run through the white tuft of hair on top of his head. Keith’s mind began to spiral into a vortex of thoughts.

“Shiro.” Keith fidgeted with his fingers, a sudden red filling his pale cheeks. He looked up at Shiro, the lavender color of his eyes flashing briefly due to the lighting. 

“I think you should know that… I think…I think me and Lance might… yknow be a… be a thing.” Keith stuttered. Shiro snorted and barked out a laugh, startling him.

“I was supposed to think you two hadn’t fucked already?!”

“What the hell Shiro?!”

“sO YOU HAVE?!”

“N-no! Shut up!” Keith shouted, wrinkling his nose angrily as a nurse rose her brow questionably at them from across the receptionist desk.

“I just… I think he… I think he likes me.”

“When did you of all people turn into a hopeless romantic?” Shiro snorted, crossing his arms. Keith shrugged.

“I dunno, I guess… I guess it’s just always been him. I’ve never felt like this with anyone else.” Keith sighed.

“That’s just ‘cause you’ve never met someone like him. I’ll be honest, he’s a handful.”

“Yeah.” Keith glanced over at the door and Shiro snickered.

“Hold your horses Mullet. I need to talk to him first. I’m still a cop.” Shiro said. 

Keith groaned and watched his brother get up from his chair and walk down the hall. Keith let a sigh escape him. Lance was okay. Those words made him feel so much more lighter. What now? Lotor was dead… Keith blinked at the memory of the man’s head snapping to the side and his eyes rolling back into his head. He shivered. He won’t be able to sleep for a while. He felt exhausted as it was, just leaning up against the brick wall.

Shiro came back about thirty minutes later, his lips forming a thin line. Keith frowned at his grim expression.

“Well?”

“I don’t know… It’s hard to believe.” Shiro said. Keith’s frown deepened.

“What’d he say?”

“A lot.” Shiro groaned. Keith rose his brow.

“Keith, you weren’t suspicious?”

“About what?”

“Lotor… and Lance. Lance was basically a slave if we boiled down to it. I know that trafficking is overlooked a lot but this… I’d bet it’s been going on much longer than he wants me to believe. As much as I don’t want to believe it, it all checks out. He didn’t ‘live’ with Lotor like he wants me to believe.” Shiro said.  
“Damn that kid has a way of twisting words.”

“What do you mean? Did he not live with Lotor?” Keith questioned, a frown on his face.

“Lance was snatched off the street as a kid, I knew that. I didn’t think he was being tossed around for money. Keith I’m surprised he’s alive to tell the tale. Lance… that kid’s been through some fucked up stuff. Lotor’s done a lot...” Shiro scoffed.  
“That fucker could burn in hell for all I care.” He concluded.

“Watch your language.” Keith taunted. Shiro let out a small laugh. Keith glanced over at his brother, his arms still crossed.

“Are you okay though, since…”

“I’ve trained for this stuff, it’s not the first time I had to kill a man.” Shiro grumbled.

Keith nodded. “Will Lance have to serve time?” He asked, running his fingers anxiously against one another. 

“For what?” Shiro asked. Keith blinked. ‘Oh shit, he doesn’t know about the Phantom. Right… Wait… tHE PHANTOM?!?! Keith completely forgot about it!

“No, it’s not in aiding and abetting. As far as I can see the worst thing Lance could be charged with is child endangerment.” Shiro chuckled and Keith’s eyes widened. 

“He has a kid?!” He gawked.

“I was talking about you!” Shiro laughed, making Keith growl a complaint and cuff his brother in the back of his head.

“I’m not a fucking kid anymore.”

“Watch your mouth and yes, you are a kid. What’re you, eighteen now?”

“I’m twenty two!” Keith hissed. Shiro smirked. 

“Sure, why don’t we both pay your boyfriend a visit?”

“He’s not my boyfriend… yet.” Keith mumbled. Shiro stifled a laugh.

“Calm your dick cowboy!”

“Shut up Cheerio!” Keith snapped. Shiro grabbed his younger brother and put him in a choke hold, ruffling his hair harshly. 

“Tap out!”

“Let me go I’m not a kid!” Keith screeched. Shiro laughed and let go, watching Keith pout and pat his hair down.

“You’re so annoying.”

“You’re so boring.” Shiro held out his hand and helped Keith to his feet, stilling his nervous and shaky hands.


	20. A Heart That Beats So Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey guess what? updating tomorrow too! >;)

Lance’s eyes were closed when Keith stepped into the hospital room. He wasn’t sure if he should even be there... Shiro got called into the police station last minute, he had to come by himself. Keith stepped over and sat down in a vacant chair across the room, pulling it up so it was right beside the hospital bed. He rested his hands near Lance’s warm body, his head bowed as he gazed down at his feet. Was there something Shiro wasn’t telling him? 

What if, when Lance woke up, he wasn’t himself. What if he didn’t remember anything they said before he was shot. Would he remember what he told Keith? The shorter boy let a fond smile slip onto his face as he recalled Lance’s teary eyes and desperate voice. Lance cared. That bold and bragging shell of Lance withered a little bit then and showed Lance cared about Keith. Lance cared more than Keith realized. Maybe even… A sudden warmth filled Keith's hand and his head darted up, eyes wide. A tan hand slid into his own, the fingers interlocking as the hands pressed palm to palm. Keith looked up at the taller boy sitting in the hospital bed to see a faint smile on his lips, his eyes barely open.

“What’re yhr doin hhere cowboy?” He slurred, almost inaudibly. Keith shoved the choked up feeling in his throat so far down it almost hurt.

“Why else would I be here?” he managed to chuckle.

“To… get the docs number I guess.” He mumbled. Keith snorted. So Shiro had a good conversation with Lance… Lance’s grip on Keith’s hand tightened, gaining his attention once again.

“Warm…” Lance whispered, his eyes fluttering closed again as he focused on breathing.

“Lance I… what you said about-”

“I’m sorry-” Lance cut him off, wincing suddenly and placing his other hand against his chest.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that.” he choked out. Keith frowned.  
“I’m usually... I’m not like that.”

“I know what you’re like.” Keith said, pulling his chair closer to his bedside.  
“Don’t apologize.”

“I’ll do what the fuhck I whont.” Lance grumbled before letting out a dry cough, grasping his chest in pain.  
“Holy shit it hurts.” He hissed quietly. 

“Lance…”

“Hm?” The injured man turned his head slightly and his eyes opened a little more. Keith’s words died in his throat as his gaze rested on Lance’s face. He was as beautiful as ever, even with the bandages littering his neck and chest. The moon’s light shone through the open window behind Keith, hitting Lance’s face just right so he could see the night sky reflecting off the deep and restless waters of his eyes.

“I love you.” Keith said, unintentionally, his heart ramming against his rib cage and thundering in his ears. 

Lance didn’t react, didn’t move at all actually. A few minutes passed before is eyes closed and his head softly rested against the pillow behind him. Keith gripped his hand tighter. ‘Say something you moron.’ He felt his shoulders droop slightly. Had he messed up? Had he ruined what he worked so hard to avoid? Lance took a sharp intake of air, making Keith’s attention snap back up to him. To his dismay, Lance was crying, his ragged breaths seeming painful as they wracked his chest.

“Lance?!”

“Y-you whhh...” He hiccuped, lifting his hand away from Keith’s and lifting it to wipe his face.  
“I rehhally ahhm an ihhhdiot.” he managed to choke out breathlessly. 

“Lance, stop crying, you’re-”

“I c-can’t, it hurts and I-”

Keith leaned across the bed and placed his hand against Lance’s cheek, making the sobbing boy freeze. He gently grazed his thumb against the tears that slid down his cheeks, his expression going soft.  
“Don't cry Lance. You’re okay.”

“I c-can’t help it. I j-just whhhonted you to go ahway, because I didn’t whont to hhhurt you and… and I hhhated that s-stupid… y-your stupid mullet and-”

“Lance.”

“I’m scahhred.” Lance finally concluded, sniffling and grasping his chest at the pain.  
“I’m too scahhred to… to love yhhou back.” Lance said. Keith’s thumb froze and he pulled away, his chest suddenly feeling so full and his mind swimming with warmth.

“Why are you scared Lance?”

“I ran ahway from my fahhh… my family. I ran away frohhm my Uncle, and I… I ran away from Lotor… I… I ran a-away from you… and I don’t want to do it again.”

“You won’t.”

“How can you-”

“Because I know you Lance.” Keith chuckled. Lance sniffled again, finishing wiping up his face.  
“You’ll stay.”

“I don’t want to leave you Keef.” Lance said, leaning back again, the pain subsiding slightly.

“You won’t have to.” Keith chuckled and leaned back over the bed, placing his forehead against the injured boy under him.  
“I’ll keep my eye on you.” Keith whispered and let his lips press gently against the soft skin of his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhHHHHHHH Keef is soft-hearted believe it or not lmao,,,


	21. Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

A doctor eventually came in and scolded Keith for waking Lance up. Overall, Lance would be fine. He’d be clumsy for a few days but besides that, he would be back to normal in no time. Keith was shooed out the room and Lance slept for the whole day.

A few days passed and Hunk paid a visit, frantic and apologetic that he was so late on finding out what happened. Shiro decided to stop by again even though he was still swamped with work, checking up on Keith became a priority for him as well. Hunk cooked up some food for Lance. After finding out he couldn’t it eat yet,the Cuban boy was angry and attentive, sputtering spanish phrases one can only assume were curse words. Keith and Lance didn’t talk much either, keeping to themselves as each day passed, their minds still at war after what happened the other night. Eventually, Keith had to step in, anxiously overhearing a conversation Shiro had with a fellow officer about Lance’s dorm.

“We need to discuss something.” Keith said, as he stepped in the room for the third time that day, the sky outside was getting dark, night crawling in. Lance seems lively, his eyes opened fully and his body sitting up straight in the hospital bed. Lance nodded faintly, giving a sigh. Keith took in a deep breath and glanced at the door to see it shut. He exhaled.

“We need to do something about the Phantom, Lance.” He blurted. Lance frowned and turned to Keith with almost a glare.

“Wha?” he hissed. Keith swallowed, this wasn’t going to end well.

“You know, get rid of her. We can’t… you can’t keep doing this Lance. You have to stop racing.”

“Why the hell do we have to talk about this right now?” Lance growled, a permanent wince stuck on his face as he spoke.

“Because Shiro is on his way to a crime scene where the Phantom is. Lance we need to come up with something if we’re going to keep you out of jail.”

“Shit.” Lance hissed. Keith sighed.

“There’s gotta be someone we can sell it off to-”

“No.”

“Lance we can’t-”

“I promised I wouldn’t sell her.”

“That old man is dead and gone Lance you can’t just-” Keith cut himself off with a frustrated exhale of breath, running a hand through his hair.  
“I’m sorry I just don’t want anything bad to happen once you’re out of here and better and-”

“Hand me my phone.” Lance said suddenly, giving another strained cough.

Keith obliged, getting up and grabbing Lance’s phone from on top of a bag of clothes Shiro thankfully packed for Lance. He held it out to the taller boy who reached out a bandaged hand and gingerly took. A few minutes passed before he held the phone up to his ear. Keith scowled and crossed his arms.

“Listen to me for once Lance, just... What are you even going to do?” Keith questioned as the phone dialed. Lance grinned slightly, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the back of the bed.

“I know a guy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt carefully placed the fifteenth oreo on top of his tower of cookies set up on his desk. He’s been working on this all night while his employees busted their behinds trying to figure out how the hell Lotor was found and shot on sight just less than twelve hours ago. The sun was just barely rising, proving Mat had stayed up all night on this masterpiece. The phone on his desk rang, making him yelp in surprise and knock over the second level of the tower. He screamed out a string of curses in agony before picking up the phone.

“What could you possibly want in this ungodly hour?!” He shouted. He heard the receptionists voice sigh a complaint. 

“You have a civilian personal call.”

“Patch them through and hang up, I don’t need your snoopy ass on my personal calls.” Mat tgrowled. There was a quiet beep before it picked up.

“Mom for the last time, I haven’t killed Pidge she’s alive and well.”

“Uhm, hey Matt.” An all to familiar voice said quietly. Matt’s eyes widened and he sat up straight.

“Lance! My main man! How’s life treating you?!”

“Poorly, look I’ve got somethen for you.”

“Anything for an old friend!” Matt said simply, balancing a pencil on top of the ruined tower of nilla wafers. Lance gave a ragged breath and a rustling sound was heard.

“The other day -ah- I was snooping around the back of the apartments where I live.”

“Yeah?”

“Shit, hold on-”

“Lance I swear to god if you’re having sex this could’ve waited until tomorrow afternoon.”

“No! No I just…” Lance chuckled softly.  
“I just got shot, like i dunno, a couple days ago so really I shouldn’t be talken.”

“Whoa, what happened?” Matt asked, the pencil toppling over.

“Long story. Just hear me out.”

“Right, right sorry bro.”

“I found this old shack behind the apartments and I dunno, you know I’m the type to snoop about.”

“What’d you find?” Matt prodded.

“Some car. A beauty by the looks of her. There’s a buncha your men down there right now so I mean, would it hurt to go and take a look? You know I’d hate for a car like that to not have any registration.”

“How’d you know I’ve got men down by the college?”

“Well let’s just say Shiro stopped by.” Lance said. Matt tilted his head to the side in debate.

“Yeah okay, I’ll head down there and take a look.”

“Thanks, it memes a lot to me.” Lance said.

“Good one! Hey when are you and Hunk going bowling again?” 

“I’m not sure, why?”

“Me and Slav want a rematch.” Matt crooned, a wide smile on his face. Lance gave a weak laugh, obviously in pain.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Lance hummed.

“Get better soon my dude, and I’ll check on that car, you think it’s stolen?”

“It’s too nice to be anyone else’s.” Lance said. Mat nodded with a grin.

“Alright, see you later alligator.”

“Ba-bye.” The phone hung up and matt jumped to his feet, slamming the phone down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a com.

“Hey Shiro?” Matt called, a smug look on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Tell Kolivan to meet me by the Boulevard, he might wanna see this.”

“On it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH we're aLMOST FINISHHHHHED （◞‸◟）
> 
> im so drained ＿|￣|○


	22. Did You Catch Your Breath When I Looked At You?

4 Days Later 

“I’m not trying to be funny! I’m serious! I’ve had this big fucking crush on you since the fucking ninth grade!” Keith bellowed. Lance just stared at him, his mouth gaping open before letting out a loud groan and slamming his head back against the back of the hospital bed.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Lance?”

“You promised you wouldn’t hit me with that gay shit back in high school!”

“I never did! I kept it to myself didn’t I?! I just thought it’d be nice to let you know that I’m gay as fuck and do a good damn job at hiding it!” Keith bellowed, gaining a few stares from outside the hospital room. Lance lifted a hand to the back of his neck and sighed.

“So what I’m supposed to swoon at your mighty hide-in-go-seek-skills? You’re not that great of a guy Keef. You did nothing when I was bleeding out.” Lance muttered. Keith’s face fumed red with rage, his eyes wide.

“I cRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS!”

“Nope, don’t remember.”

“What does that even have to do with what I just said?! I’m serious, I’ve… liked you a lot for like, forever. I’m just trying to figure us out!”

“So we’re an us now? I haven’t even answered yet, you cocky bastard.”

“Wait, that’s not-”

“Just answer one question. This will determine my answer.”

“Okay?” Keith watched Lance stare into him, making him feel almost vulnerable. Lance started grinning but quickly forced it away.

“Do you, Cowboy Kogane, take Loverboy Lance, to be your-”

“You are so fucking childish.” Keith hissed.

“LET ME FINISH!”

“Excuse me.” A nurse peeked her head in, a painful look on her face as she entered.  
“But we can hear you from down the hall, can you please keep it down?” She whispered. Keith’s face went beet red and he glared at Lance who started to cackle.

“Of course hermosa~” Lance cooed, making the nurse blush madly and stride down the hall. Lance smirked at the embarrassed Keith sitting across from him.   
“Now, where were we?”

“Fuck off, I was just leaving.” Keith growled. Lance pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and reaching his arms out.

“No goodbye kiss?”

“Absolutely not, it’s been like, a week since you showered, hasn’t it?”

“You accuse me of such intolerable acts?” Lance gasped. Keith shook his head but couldn’t suppress his grin.

“I’ll be back in a few weeks to take you home, alright?”

“Whatever Mullet.” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms over his bandaged chest.  
“It’s not like I’d kiss a grumpy face like yours anyways. I mean, just look at-” Keith cut him off and gently placed his lips against Lance’s, getting wide eyes from the darker-skinned boy. Lance’s cheeks were tinged slightly with a pinkish hue, his eyes going half lidded at the boy leaning over him, pulling away from the kiss.

“Holy shit you’re braver than I thought you were.” Lance whispered.

“You’re gayer than I thought you were.”

“I guess I am~” Lance giggled. Keith snorted and walked out the room before Lance could taunt him again.

~~~~~~~~~

Three Weeks Later

Lance wailed a complaint as Keith helped him into his bed. Lance got out the hospital a few hours ago, Keith practically carrying him to the pickup even though his legs works perfectly fine. Shiro got the info he needed and luckily, Lance had no problems with the police. Hunk visited over a hundred times with different kinds of cookies each visit and even offered to take Lance home since Keith had classes. Keith however, had different plans. Lance needed help getting settled into his new apartment, his classes were starting in a week again. There was a lot to get done.

“What’re you made of? Rocks? What do you not get about gently?!” 

“It’s not even that big of a deal, just some fractured ribs. The doc said you’ll be fine.”

“The doctor can suck my ass.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did.” Keith muttered. Lance gasped, shoving Keith away.

“What the fuck man?! You really think I’d-”

“I’m kidding Lance!” Keith laughed. Lance crossed his arms, frowning deeply.

“Well it wasn’t funny.”

“Aw, did I hwurt Wance’s feewings?” Keith pouted. Lance bit his lip to not laugh.

“You’re the childish one.” Lance sputtered out. 

Keith smiled and leaned over the taller boy, resting his lips against his neck gently. Lance obliged, running his fingers through Keith’s hair as the shorter boy littered soft kisses up his neck and across his jaw. Lance hungrily dove in when Keith’s lips hovered above his own, engulfing Keith’s gentle touch with his own more famished kisses. 

When they broke away Keith’s heart was racing a million miles a minute, his gaze seeming lost inside the perfect boy under him. Lance was always the perfect boy in his eyes. He was never flawed. That slowly started to change, different truths being revealed. Lance wasn’t the perfect boy Keith imagined him to be, Lance is just as broken as he is.

“You’re a horrible kisser.” Lance whispered. Keith smirked, backing away off the bed.

“Nah, it’s just I'm supposed to be ‘gentle’.”

“Oh come on!” Lance whined. Keith laughed and strode down the hall, leaving Lance to bellow a string of curses after him.

“You can’t just cut it off like that!” He shouted as Keith dug through the fridge for something to eat. He grabbed the leftover taco bell on the top shelf and peeked inside the bag.

“I already did!” Keith shouted back, slipping a burrito out and plopping it on a plate.

“Get back in here and kiss me you coward!”

“I’m hungry for something besides-”

“Don’t tOUCH THE TACO BELL IT’S BEEN IN THERE SINCE LAST MONTH!” Lance screeched. Keith dumped the burrito on his plate into the trash with a sigh.

“Now I’m really turned off.” He muttered.

“Keeeeef~”

“Go to bed already.”

“It hurts to breeeeathe!” Lance howled.

“If it hurts to breathe, you shouldn’t be yelling!” Keith barked back as he searched for more food.

“Then at least cuddle me!” Lance said. Keith shut the fridge with a groan. It was like living with a nagging old woman. 

“Cuddle yourself!”

“I’ll be little spoon.” Lance said quieter but Keith’s attention snapped up in the direction of the bedroom. He quickly trudged down the hall and peeked his head into the room.

“Really?” He whispered. 

“Maybe.”

Lance turned onto his side, facing the wall, and wrapping his arms protectively around his chest as Keith crawled into the bed, an excited and warm feeling filling the hollow space in his chest. Keith held him quietly, resting his nose and lips into the crook of his neck.

“What...” Lance paused and swallowed.  
“What made you like me?” He asked.

Keith hummed quietly into his neck, getting him to stiffen and mutter ‘stop I’m ticklish’.  
“I think it’s the eyes.” He admitted. Lance turned and faced Keith, wincing at his chest.

“Imma find some blue eyed hottie from cuba and hook you guys up next week if-”

“Stop it, you know what I mean. You’re just...” Keith frowned, suddenly serious. Lance dropped his gaze to the blue sheet between them, reaching down so he traced his fingers along the mattress.

“You really fell hard didn’t you?” He murmured. 

Keith hummed in agreement as he let his eyes flutter shut.   
“I think I fell for more than the eyes in that case.”

“How romantic.” Lance snorted. 

“I’m serious… you’re just the average goofball.”

“This conversation is hurting my ego more than it should have.”

“Well, I guess you’re an above-average goofball.” Keith chuckled, his eyes closing again.

“But why?” Lance whispered.  
“Why would you like someone like me? I’m literally the worst and treat everyone like shit.”

“You’re right.” Keith said flatly, as Lance turned back around in the bed. Keith gently wrapped his arms protectively around the taller, letting his legs entangle themselves with Lance’s.  
“You’re an ass and yeah, you treat everyone like shit. You’re ego towers over you so much it makes you look small Lance.” Keith continued. Lance blinked, letting his fingers stop twirling against the blue sheet under him. Keith was reading him like a book, it was almost scary. 

“That’s harsh.” He muttered. Keith laughed.

“But that’s not all.”

“There’s more?” Lance groaned.

“Yep, there’s something I forget to let you know.” Keith mumbled as he inhaled Lance’s intoxicating scent. Lance shivered beneath the touch, even as the warmth in his chest pulsed with life.

“I love you for all the good and the bad.” Keith whispered.

Lance’s eyes went wide and he felt his chest buzz with the strangest feeling. The words sunk under his skin and hit his heart with a ‘pang’. Lance turned in Keith’s hold, getting a good look at the other man’s face. He was sincere, his gray eyes turning lilac in the light above them. Lance couldn’t remember a time he saw Keith like this, so open and just… He realized he’d never really heard Keith talk from his heart. Was this the secret side of Keith Kogane? He wanted to explore more of it… all of it.

Keith saw the small glint in Lance’s eyes that could have easily been mistaken with more tears. Keith knew that look, he’d seen it when Lance was handed the keys to the Phantom all those years ago. It was a spark, which flared into a fire. The blue flames of his eyes flickered impatiently as he laid there in silence.

“Keef?”

“Mhm.”

“I wanna love you too.” He whispered and buried his face into Keith’s chest. Keith cradled the taller boy tighter, the words spoken melting into him. Lance was going soft on him, something he thought he’d never see and it felt like the weight of the entire world just lifted off his shoulders. He smiled, resting his chin on wispy brown locks of hair. This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i threw in a bit of some arm cradling sorry not sorry


	23. The Colors Of Our Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really big oooooooof

Shiro shook his head as Pidge swung around in her swivel chair, a bandage wrapped around her arm. She was injured when she tried to stop the drug deal last month, the dealer had a makeshift knife and stabbed her arm. One can imagine how Matt reacted. Matt was laying on top of Shiro’s desk, trying to stack bullets into a pyramid. Allura elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs, smiling when he winced.

“Ow.”

“It can’t hurt that bad.” She snickered, leaning against him. Shiro rolled his eyes before he wrapped and arm around her and placing his lips against her cheek.

“You’re a riot.” He whispered. She smiled and went to reply but Pidge fell out her chair, crashing into Matt which knocked bullets from his magazine all over the floor.

“Jesus Christ Pidge!”

“cHECK IT OUT!” She bellowed, holding up her phone. Matt frantically started picking up the ammunition before anyone stepped on it or they all exploded. Shiro leaned forward, peering at Pidge’s phone screen to see the news channel. 

“So?”

“Look closer! They found the Ghost Rider!” She said giddily, her eyes practically beaming at Allura, who in turn let out a triumphant ‘woot’.

“I told you guys it was real!” Matt shouted from under the desk.

“Shut up Matt.” Shiro groaned

“You’re fired Shiro.”

“I’m the only one here who gets stuff done Matt.”

“Oh, right. Then Allura you’re fired.”

“That’s crazy! So it was real. And my father had it and… how’d they find it?!” Allura exclaimed. Matt shrugged nonchalantly.

“Luck, I guess.” He chuckled.

“I wonder who had the car before?” Pidge huffed as she scrolled through the news on her phone.

“Whoever they were, only a complete idiot would drive a car like that.” Shiro sighed, plopping back down at his desk and working on his next case.

~~~~~~~~~

Lance howled in laughter as Keith sped up, hitting 90mph on the barren country road. Lance was hanging out the window, screaming the entire way. Keith couldn’t suppress his laughter either as he suddenly slowed the pickup truck so he could hear Lance’s screams louder. 

“This is fucking awesome! Woohoo!” He howled. 

“Get your ass back in here, we’re almost there.”

“Your dad hates me anyways so why does it matter?” Lance giggled as he slipped back into the vehicle fully, resting his long legs on the dashboard. 

It’s been a solid month since Lance has been back. He got a job working for Hunk in the shop. Hunk didn’t want to close the place down since he decided to open a bakery with Shay, a cake designer from Hawaii he met a while back so he ‘e insisting Lance take over the business. His parents don’t mind. Keith liked the way Lance’s hair tossed and turned in the wind as they sat there. It made him seem…. free.

“I don’t trust you either.”

“Shut your fuck, I’m the most trustworthy human to walk the Earth.”

“Name one time you haven’t lied about paying someone back.” Keith said flatly.

“You got me there.” Lance muttered. 

Keith smiled, glancing over at the Cuban boy beside him. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly as his gaze shifted to something much more sincere. Lance smiled softly as he waved his arm out the window, the wind rustling his hair so it whipped against those smooth tan cheeks and jaw. ‘Snap out of it.’ Keith suddenly stiffened, paying attention to the road again. ‘What the hell was that?’ he thought as he took a turn onto another street. 

“I’m so gay.” he muttered under his breath, gripping the steering wheel tighter. 

“Hey Keef?”

“Hm?”

“Can I get one cowboy joke in before we leave?”

“Hell no.”

“Oh come on! How can I not?!”

“Absolutely no cowboy jokes, I’m here for something serious Lance.”

“Fiiiiiiiine~” Lance sighed obnoxiously, throwing his head back. Keith turned the wheel and they turned onto a desert road, beaten around by time.

“You can go look at the horses while I’m inside. I won’t be long.”

“Last time you said that, I was outside for two hours.”

“That’s because you tried to ride the tractor and you nearly destroyed a year’s harvest.”

“It was one time.” Lance grumbled. Keith put the truck in park and faced Lance. He lifted his index finger slowly and pointed it at the other boy, his jaw set.

“Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

“Keef I’ll just-”

“Nothing. Don’t get your well manicured hands on anything in those stables and lastly,” Keith opened the door and hopped out.

“No riding the horses.”

“Then what’s the point?!”

“Fine, stay in the truck.”

“Nonono, I’m kidding.” Lance chuckled, quickly getting out too. Keith watched him head to the horse stables before he strode up to the large white house near the fields of corn. He knocked on the door and grinned as it swung open to reveal his father’s signature scowl.

“Oh look, it’s my excuse of a son.”

“I missed you too.” Keith chuckled before striding inside. His father grinned and pulled his son into a tight embrace.

“It’s good to see you. How’s college?”

“Almost finished.”

“Good, that’s good.” He chuckled, pulling away.  
“So what can I do for you kidddo?”

“I need… to talk to you for a sec.” Keith said, rubbing at his fingers anxiously.

“Uh oh.”

“Ah, don’t worry. It’s not anything too terrible” Keith chuckled, shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~

Lance climbed on top of the stool, trying to reach the saddle above his head.

“Down’t twouch anwythwing Waance.” he mimicked in a high pitched voice as he leaned over the edge of the stables.

“I’m a grown ass man, I can do what I want.” he muttered, reaching his arm high above his head. He leaned forward, stretching a bit more until his foot slipped on the edge and he plummeted into the stable.

“Shit!” He screeched, landing in a pile of hay.

Lance sighed, staring up at the ceiling of the stables. A large snout appeared in his line of vision suddenly, making him scowl. It wasn’t until the mysterious animal let out a loud ‘mrruuuuuurr’ that Lance sat up.

“What the fuck.” Lance snorted, staring at the cow in the horse stable. It ‘muuuurr’ed in reply and Lance nodded.

“My apologies, whom the fuck.” he said, bowing. The cow chewed on the hay in its mouth, oblivious to the human in front of it. Lance leaned against the cow and eventually just started rambling. 

“And he had the nerve to beat the game in one try! I mean, he’s a total jerk! Especially with that stupid floppy fluffy mess on his head! I remember one time me and Hunk were on a field trip and guess what? Yep! I’d recognize that mullet anywhere! He was snooping around the gift shop and I swear he would’ve stolen something if I hadn’t of called him out. Talk about not being able to trust a guy.” Lance babbled, picking at the hay in his lap that the cow had now decided to eat from.

“Hmmmmrrrrruuurrrrr.”

“Exactly! I mean, who does he think he is! Half the time he acts like he’s my mom! It’s unattractive in so many ways.” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice called. The tan skinned boy blinked for jumping to his feet.

“Over here Keith!”

“Why… Why are you in there?”

“I already named her!” Lance objected immediately.

“No, and what are you doing?”

“Obviously venting. She’s a good listener.”

“She’s a cow.” Keith said flatly. Lance gasped and wrapped his hand around the cow’s ears with a pout.

“He didn’t mean it girl!”

“I did, now say your goodbyes. Let’s go.”

“But Keeeeeeef~”

“Lance you were just complaining about coming and now you don’t wanna leave.”

“She needs me!”

“Again, she’s a cow.”

“She is a strong independent cow and she can choose what she wants in life.” Lance said, facing the cow again.  
“Isn’t that right, Kaltenecker?” Lance swooned.

The cow didn’t reply but instead walked out the open door of the stables and into the pasture outside.

“See? She left you. Can we go now?” Keith chuckled.

“That hit me on an emotional level.” Lance whined as he climbed over the gate of the stable and landed on his feet in the barn.

“What’d you have to talk to your old man about anyways?” he asked,walking beside Keith as they headed back to the truck.

Keith placed his hand over his pocket and sighed.

“Nothing in particular.”

“You say that about everything, and you’re grinning like a dork.”

“I can’t smile?” Keith chuckled.

“Fine, fine. But you'll eventually tell me right, cowboy?” Lance asked, lifting an eyebrow at the shorter boy. Keith shoved his hands in his pockets, letting his hand wrap reassuringly around the small red velvet box that sat there, holding a certain ring.

“Eventually.” He said, his grin breaking into an all-out smile. His gaze traced the lavender colors of the sunset and the boy walking in front of him on a desert road. 

Lance’s wide ocean eyes, lost in the lilac colors of the sky made Keith’s chest fill with warmth. The eyes were soon directed to him and Keith smiled wider, happy to see them so full of the flames of life and curiosity. Keith finally found his change. He slipped his hand into Lance’s and walked with him back to the truck. 

And it was with him from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThE EnD hOLy FucKEn ToLLeEtO
> 
> -rEALLY LOUD SOBBING-  
> it's finisheeeeeeed  
> gosh this has been gr8 i worked really hard and i hope you all enjoyed this!!! It hurts to know it's come to an end but at the same time i feel whole! 
> 
> If you have any questions er personal feedbacc id love to know,,, heres my insta: @otiseros.arts  
> again thank you all so much for reading!!!


	24. Well this story didn’t evolve well

SHIRO IS GAY AND IM SO FOR IT ALL THE WAY bUT dang now Shallura is a lie lol

Not to mention rip Lotor and that development,,, but in all seriousness I’m optimistic and fortunately I’m a multi shipper and right now I don’t care what’s endgame as long as it makes them happy,,, (klance would be great though -cough cough-)  
Thank you all for reading ;)


End file.
